Slytherin's Finest
by Cariel
Summary: Dangerous seductions and Death Eater conscriptions spark battles between friends and mortal adversaries. JamesLily, RemusLily, LuciusNarcissa Takes place during MWPP's sixth year. Standalone prequel to the Death Eater Trilogy. Complete.
1. Friendly Rivals

**Author's Note**: This can be considered a standalone prequel to the Death Eater Trilogy (_Might as Well Have Kissed a Death Eater_, _Descendants of the Death Eaters_, and _So I Married a Death Eater_) I'm in love with reviewers!!  
**Category**: Angst/Drama/Mystery  
**Timeline**: Lucius/Narcissa's seventh year, MWPP's sixth-year  
**Rating**: R for violence, adult situations, and swearing

"Did you get prefect?" an excited Lily Evans asked her dorm mate, Susanna, as they found an empty spot on the Hogwart's Express.

"No, but I hear James Potter did," shrugged Susanna dejectedly. "Bloody toff gets everything... He got my spot as a Chaser, got my prefect letter..."

"That's awful," Lily agreed. She put a hand on her friend's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "There's always next year."

"I suppose." Susanna shrugged and slouched further in her seat.

The rowdy noise of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs could be heard just outside their compartment as the boys stomped onto the train.

"Speak of the devil," muttered Lily.

"Hurry on up, Snivellus!" taunted James. "We haven't got all day, you know!"

Sirius guffawed as James tripped up Severus who was trying to heave his Potions kit through the aisles.

"Couldn't have stored your precious chemistry set with the rest of the luggage?" laughed Sirius.

Lily thrust the door open and stared at the group.

Remus rolled his eyes and pushed past them to enter an empty compartment, taking out a lengthy novel.

"Would it be too much to ask for you to leave Severus alone?!" roared Lily. She turned to face Sirius and James in such a manner that her prefect badge shined blatantly.

Severus threw Evans a look of both shock and embarrassment. He made his way past the arguing Gryffindors, hoping no one else had witnessed the scene.

"Oh jolly good show, Snape," applauded seventh-year Slytherin Roger Marwood. In stark contrast to Lucius Malfoy's lithe, slim figure, Roger was a tall, muscular Beater with rigidly cut black hair and a brow that was in constant furrow.

"Shove off, Marwood," spat Severus.

Roger laughed maliciously, patting him on the back. "There aren't any other seats. You'll have to share with the Hufflepuffs, where you belong."

Lucius Malfoy slid open the door to his compartment. "You're welcome in here, Severus." He shared an icy glare with Roger before closing the door after Severus.

Severus knew that there was a motive behind Lucius' kindness. "What do you want, Lucius?"

"Yes," yawned a bored Narcissa. "Why ever did you bring Severus here, darling?"

"I want you to do my Potions homework this year," said Lucius straightforwardly. "All of it."

"Why should I?"

"I'll keep Marwood off your back."

"And the Gryffindors?"

"No guarantees there, but if I see them mocking you, I'll step in. Do we have a deal?"

Severus sniffed as he considered the older student's offer. He frowned and nodded slightly.

"Good." Lucius leaned back, putting an arm around his betrothed.

Narcissa adjusted herself to a more comfortable position, which happened to be nearly lying atop Lucius.

Severus noted her movement and adjusted his robes uncomfortably.

* * *

"As a sixth-year student you should be mature enough to leave others be!" Lily raged on as they continued their row in Remus' compartment. When she spotted Remus, she cooled off a bit. "Hello, Remus."

Remus lowered his book and met her eyes, holding them longingly for a moment as he answered softly, "Hello, Lily."

Sirius marked James' expression as he sat next to Remus and could tell that James wanted to provoke her further.

"I am a prefect too, Evans!" shouted James. "If I wasn't 'mature' enough, McGonagall wouldn't've made me a prefect!

"What kind of example are you setting for the other students?!"

"A fun one, unlike you!"

"So you're saying I'm not fun?"

"No, you don't have any fun. You read and do boring homework all day. That's all you do."

"Homework isn't boring! If you knew what Muggles had to study in school, you'd realise how fascinating wizarding school is."

"Enlighten me."

"Mathematics, Social Studies, Foreign Languages, Chemistry..."

At the mention of Chemistry, Sirius and James sniggered.

Lily glared at James. "Arithmancy is better than Algebra. Believe me! So..." She couldn't remember the original point of their conversation and under the heated stare of James, she suddenly felt abnormally hot. She stood up abruptly. "I've got to go....change....into robes..."

Before anyone had a chance to say anything further, she was gone.

James looked to Sirius with a confused look on his face. "She's wearing robes already."

Sirius smiled knowingly. "She is? I hadn't noticed."

Behind his book, Remus frowned.

"Dead sexy she is," surmised Sirius. "So are you going to get her to go out with you this year or shall I see if Snivellus is up for it?"

James groaned.

"We all know you fancy her and she obviously fancies you," said Sirius.

"I don't see you with a girl, Sirius," countered James.

Remus perked up at this.

Sirius stood and disappeared from their compartment for a moment only to return with a brunette Ravenclaw James didn't recognise.

"This is Fay Abbot," Sirius introduced the girl.

"Hi," the girl said, smiling broadly so that her teeth sparkled like pearls.

"Want to go out with me?" asked Sirius.

"Sure!" Fay exclaimed enthusiastically as she sat next to him across from James.

"So," continued Sirius as he sat next to her, tossing an arm around her shoulders, "now that I've already got myself a girl and Remus--well he's got that grey wolf who was hanging about last year..."

Remus closed his book at this, commanding, "Shut it, Sirius!" He wasn't nearly as embarrassed as he was concerned about revealing his secret to the Ravenclaw girl.

Sirius laughed and the rest of the compartment joined in, though Fay just thought Sirius was being silly.

"She was kind of cute," remarked Remus in feigned wistfulness, causing everyone to laugh even more.

* * *

After changing into robes, Narcissa sat back down next to Lucius, fiddling with her jewellery. She aimed to make it less visible so she wouldn't be asked to remove it once they got to school. "I never did understand why you hate Roger so. I know you've hated each other since first year, but you really have a lot in common."

"Such as?" Lucius ventured to ask.

Severus tossed a wary look at his senior, wondering if he should leave but remembered there wasn't anywhere else to sit.

"Such as," teased Narcissa, "you're both in Quidditch. You're both filthy rich from old money—"

"The Malfoys never married outside the UK, unlike Roger's daddy, Roderick," smirked Lucius. "We weren't pirates! The Malfoys stayed loyal to the crown while the Marwoods pirated and siding with Britain's enemies in every war. My father told me Roger's old man married some old Spanish heiress because their money had run out."

"Old heiress? Is that right?" sneered Roger from across the hall. "Lucia is a ruddy ferret compared to the beauty of my Spanish mother!"

"Don't talk about my mother, Marwood!"

Luckily, the train came to a stop at that moment, sparing Narcissa from further verbal sparring. She pulled Lucius off the train.

Roger sniffed as Snape passed, but set his sights on a bumbling second-year Gryffindor. "Oy, Weasley!"

Bill looked up at the domineering seventh-year Slytherin. His knees started to shake as his fellow second-years continued on toward the horseless carriages.

"Nice hair," laughed Roger.

Bill brushed a hand over his hair that his father had cut quite short since they couldn't afford to pay someone professional to do it. Bill frowned and sullenly got into a carriage.

* * *

Raven-haired, slim-figured Lucretia Firebrand stretched lazily on her four-poster bed. She'd spent the entire week before school started at Hogwarts since both of her parents were off doing something for Lord Voldemort. They didn't trust many people, so they paid a hefty sum to have her stay at Hogwarts a full week before classes began and even had her books owled to her. Lucretia didn't mind in the least since that meant she practically had the whole castle to herself save the odd House Elf or professor lurking about. No one bothered her though and it was quite peaceful with nary a distraction so she could do as she pleased such as sleeping as late as she desired.

After showering and changing, Lucretia gazed in the mirror, examining her features. It was a shame she didn't have the flowing golden ringlets her best friend had. All the boys wanted Narcissa and all the girls wanted to be Narcissa. Compared to her, Lucretia was plain and barely conspicuous.

Lucretia waved her wand over her head, charming her long, dark-black hair blonde. It looked strange, so she charmed her eyes an icy blue only realising then that her skin was too dark, so that had to be lightened as well. By the time she was finished performing the illegal glamour charms, she looked like her best friend's twin. Lucretia smiled, but the smile was a sad one for she knew she could never present herself like that. She shook her head and her hair fell dark around her; her skin reassuming its natural golden-brown and her eyes dimming to a dark-brown hue.

Soon it was evening and all of the students arrived at Hogwarts in time for the feast. Since she hadn't anything else to do, Lucretia was the first to arrive in the Great Hall where she sat at the end of the Slytherin table nearest the door. The first and second-years students were next and sat at their respective tables as she stirred her pumpkin juice with a straw, awaiting the entrance of her fellow seventh-years.

Narcissa glided over to her best friend and embraced her. "Lucretia, darling." She kissed her cheek. "However did you manage a whole week here alone?"

Lucretia sat back down, smiling and Narcissa sat next to her. "It wasn't all bad," she insisted, marking Lucius' glance. She quickly averted her eyes and the two friends started gabbing about the latest gossip.

Roger noticed Lucius staring at Lucretia and furrowed his brow. He hated the fact that Lucius was Seeker for Slytherin while he tried out every year for that position always getting Beater. Lucius was also prefect for the past two years while Roger never got that kind of acknowledgment. Before he had a chance to say anything, his younger sister, Juliette, entered with throngs of boys flanking her sides. He rolled his eyes.

Juliette Marwood laughed raucously at one of the boys' jokes giving them each a kiss before sitting between her two favourites.

"Merlin's beard!" exclaimed Lucius to Crabbe and Goyle loud enough for the entire table to hear. "That Marwood bint is such a slag."

"Too right, she is," agreed Crabbe.

"And only, what, fifteen?" Goyle put in.

Lucius sniffed. "Slag."

"Who's a slag?" asked Narcissa, who hadn't been paying attention.

Lucretia looked up, also wondering who Lucius was referring to.

"Marwood," answered Lucius.

"Which one?" joked Narcissa.

"Juliette," stated Lucius.

Lucretia pined for the kind of attention Narcissa was receiving, wishing she could just jump into a conversation and have people care what she thought. She remained silent, taking in their dialogue intently.

"Look who's a new prefect," Narcissa pointed out.

Lucretia looked across the hall to see Lily Evans walking in with her horde of devoted followers. Jealousy burned within as Lucretia observed sixth-years Potter and Lupin fawning over Evans like drooling devotees. "She makes me tired by just looking at her. I'm glad I'm not a prefect!"

"Hmm," considered Narcissa. "Let's have a bit of fun with her this year. What say you?"

"Only if your definition of fun is making her life miserable," said Lucretia.

Narcissa smiled craftily. "Why ever would you think that?"

Lucretia matched her smile.

Lucius licked his lips expectantly as he observed the two girls' exchange.

Roger rubbed his chin, contemplating the best way to get back at his rival. How far did Lucius' fascination with Lucretia Firebrand go? Once he figured that out, he would know what the best angle would be to make Lucius' year a living hell.

Over the next week or so, Roger watched Lucius from a safe distance, examining his behaviour toward both Narcissa and Lucretia, comparing that to how he acted around other girls. He came to the conclusion that Lucius had a large pash on Lucretia and that Narcissa hadn't noticed it yet.

****

****

****

**Archive**: This story is indeed my property (as in I created the situation, the dialogue etc.) It may be passed along and archived as long as my name goes right along with it. Please ask me first. My email is Let me know where it's at so I can come visit. =)  
**Disclaimer**: All characters have been borrowed with love, but not permission. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note cont'd:** Character bios with major spoilers can be found at my website, which is listed on my bio page.


	2. Casual Snog

"McGonagall gave us way too much homework. It's not fair!" whined Peter as he and followed Sirius, Remus, and James into a study room.

They passed Juliette Marwood who was pulling the seventh-year Hufflpuff Seeker into an abandoned cloak cupboard.

James grunted at the sight.

"Well it _is_ seventh-year," said Remus. "Can't expect a lighter load until after NEWTs, now can you?"

"He's got a point," countered Sirius. "It's a bit much for McGonagall. I don't think I can get this essay finished _and_ do her coursework by tomorrow."

James opened his book and started reading without comment.

"What's with you, Prongs?" asked Sirius, giving him a nudge. "You haven't said much of anything since the start of term."

"Nothing," said James without looking up.

Sirius frowned and looked to Peter and Remus both of whom shrugged. He frowned. "If you say so, mate."

Lily, Susanna, and Fay entered and Sirius watched as Susanna eyed their table, cocking her head to the side to reference them. He saw Lily briefly look over at them and shake her head before sitting down. "Ah," remarked Sirius. "Still hasn't spoken to you since the train. That's what's bothering you."

James twisted in his seat, trying to focus on his studies and not what Sirius was saying.

"Leave off," whispered Remus, indicating that Sirius should let James alone as Fay made her way over to their table.

Narcissa and Lucretia snuck into the room and sat on either side of Lily, elbowing the other Gryffindors out of the way.

Lily focused on her homework, intent on not letting the Slytherins bother her.

"Oh Advanced Arithmancy!" gasped Lucretia. "How fascinating!"

"Must have to work extra hard seeing as how you're a mudblood and all," hissed Narcissa. She and Lucretia guffawed at this.

Both Remus and James stood up at that, but James strode over to their table.

"Bugger off," said James, glaring at the two seventh-year Slytherins.

"What? Are you talking to me?" gasped Narcissa in a scandalised tone.

Lucretia giggled at her friend's joke.

"Leave her alone," ordered James, aiming his wand threateningly at the two Slytherin girls.

Lily pretended to keep reading as if no one was around.

"Oh bravo, Evans," cried Lucretia, applauding her. "Have your pathetic boyfriend stand up for you since you obviously haven't the guts to do it yourself!"

"Good one, Lucretia!" commended Narcissa.

Sirius left his girlfriend to stare down his cousin. "Why don't you go bonk Malfoy?"

"Sod off, you turncoat," hissed Narcissa, waving Sirius off.

"Now, now," said a surprisingly calm Lucius as he wandered into the room.

"Oh Lucius, we were having a laugh about the mudblood here," said Narcissa, sauntering over to him and taking his arm.

"Geroff, Narcissa," said Lucius, shaking her off.

Narcissa pouted her signature pout that could get boys to do anything for her, but it failed to work on Lucius.

"Trouble in paradise?" taunted Sirius.

"Shut it, Sirius!" said Narcissa. She harrumphed noisily before storming off. She brushed past Roger on her way out, wiping tears.

"Why do you have to be such a git, Lucius?" said Lucretia, angry at him for causing her friend to dash off.

Lucius turned away from the mudblood and her little boyfriends to face Lucretia directly. "Because it makes you all hot…" He leered at her.

Roger watched from just outside the room, smiling broadly.

"If you're not going to study, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," said Lily, finally speaking up.

Nervous from Lucius' proximity, Lucretia ducked out of the room.

"So shove off," added James. "Go on! Bugger off! Don't want us taking away House points, do you?"

"My work here is done," said Lucius, turning on his heels. He would have Lucretia if it was the last thing he did.

"Are you all right?" James asked Lily.

Lily turned her nose up at him saying, "Perfectly."

James stomped over to the other table, grabbed his books, and went back to the common room. Sirius was soon to follow him after making an excuse to his girlfriend.

Back in the common room, Sirius approached him.

"What does it take?" raged James, throwing a book against the wall. "I'm one of the most popular boys in school, I've got sexy tousled hair, and-and- I'm in Quidditch, and I'm a prefect! What more does she want? I could have any bird!" He fell onto the couch. "I give up!"

"I'll think of something," said Sirius. "I'll think of some way to get the two of you alone…where her resistance will be down and you can have a real chance of chatting her up. How does that sound?"

"Depends…" James sighed. He saw a familiar glint of mischievous glint in Sirius eyes and a small smile appeared on his face. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

"Lucretia," called Roger as he caught up to her in the hallway.

Lucretia turned around to see the masculine figure of Roger Marwood standing before her. "What?"

"May I speak with you?" he asked with feigned uneasiness.

She was confused since it was a rare occasion her classmate ever spoke to her. She hesitated a moment before agreeing. "Sure."

He pulled her into an empty classroom near the dungeons and locked the door behind them. He studied her a moment. Lucius hadn't been daft to set his sights on a bird like her. He reached out to stroke the sides of her petite figure while she tried to shrink away. He grasped her hips and leaned forward, his nose barely touching her cheek as he whispered in her ear, "Me gustaria besarte de la cabeza hasta los pies…"

Lucretia felt his hot breath on her cheek an inadvertently shivered. She didn't understand what he said to her, but for some reason, she didn't care. She turned her face just slightly so her lips hovered just below his. "Say that again."

"Estoy todo caliente por ti," he said instead before crushing his lips against hers.

Before Lucretia knew what hit her, Roger's hands were wandering up her skirt causing a heat to rise in her stomach. "Roger!" she gasped. She had only ever kissed boys before. This was something new and different for her and she wasn't sure what to make of it save the fact she liked the way he was making her feel. He was kissing her neck and touching her…soon it was too much. Her cheeks flushed, she pushed him away.

He had to be using her. Why would anyone want someone small, dark, and ugly like her when they could have a tall blonde like Narcissa? It always came down to that. The other boys would kiss her when they couldn't have someone better. She was always a second choice.

"What's the matter?" asked Roger, looking almost believably concerned. "Don't you like it, mi amor?"

"Yes," she breathed, "I do."

He came back to her, pressing her against a desk and kissing her ravenously.

She couldn't take much more of this. Pushing away again, she requested, "Stop. Please."

Roger backed away to considered her carefully, but obeyed her.

"T-this is just—well it's too fast for me! I have to go…" She fumbled for her wand and Alohomora-ed the door open, racing back to the dungeon common room.

Panting from the kisses and the run back to Slytherin, Lucretia found Narcissa crying on her bed in the seventh-year girls' room. "Narci…you're never going to believe this—"

"What?" sniffled Narcissa, smearing her mascara as she wiped her tears.

"I snogged with Roger in a classroom."

"Roger Marwood?"

"Mhmm."

"My Lucius' sworn enemy, Roger?"

"The same." Lucretia couldn't prevent a broad grin from appearing on her flushed cheeks.

"How was it?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow as her tears evaporated.

"Amazing," she replied before filling her best friend in on all the details.

Narcissa gasped in all the right places as Lucretia described the snog. Lucius himself was never one to concern himself about Narcissa's feelings. Every time Lucius and she were together, he'd put his needs above hers as if she didn't matter, but she hadn't thought other men weren't like that. She had taken it as the natural way of things and was suddenly quite jealous of her friend. "Has he asked you to be his girlfriend?"

"No. I'm afraid it was just a casual snog." She shrugged.

Narcissa tried her best not to smile at this. That news meant that she would be able to use Roger to get Lucius' attention away from Lucretia. Once Lucretia retired to her own four-poster, Narcissa smiled wickedly. If there was one thing she knew well, it was how to seduce boys. Though she'd never admit it, she and young Juliette Marwood were quite talented in the art of seduction. "You know what I'd fancy?"

"What?"

"Putting that mudblood Evans in her place!"

"How d'you propose we do that?" she wondered.

"Give her a nice amore potion. Since everyone wants a piece of Evans, why not get her to snog Snape or someone equally as disdainful?"

Lucretia brightened at the idea. "Sounds simply marvellous, Narci!" She clapped her hands together. "D'you know how to brew one?"

"I know someone who does." Narcissa grinned fiendishly

"Excellent!"

Lucretia had a hard time falling asleep as her mind was on possibilities of why Roger singled her out. What was the source of his sudden interest in her and why had Lucius leered in such away to make her believe he wanted her as well?

* * *

Narcissa massaged Lucius' neck and shoulders as he poured over Astronomy charts. "Ooo, you're so tense, darling. Whatever could have you so stressed out?"

"Nothing, love," replied Lucius as he flipped a page over.

Narcissa's thumbs rolled over a particularly tight muscle in his neck.

"Mmm, that feels good," he groaned, leaning back.

"You know," she said, "Lucretia and I've been thinking about abusing a mudblood through public humiliation."

"Sounds wonderful," he replied, completely at her will.

"I fancy using a love potion to make the girl fall for someone right ugly…"

"Mhmm…" His eyes closed as he leaned further into her soothing hands.

"D'you think you could get the ingredients and have someone brew it for me?" she murmured.

"Anything," he replied, opening his eyes to meet hers, "If you come to the Quidditch game."

"Of course." She ceased kneading his back and bent over to kiss him. "Thanks."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews so far. I'm glad to hear what you think and that I've kept your interest.

Coming up: The Seduction of Sirius Black and Lily finds out a secret or two


	3. The Seduction of Sirius Black

It was October by the time the infamous love potion was finished. Narcissa decided to assign Lucretia the duty of slipping the draught into Evans' cup. "...then an hour or so later, the effect will overtake her. The effects are temporary, but the public humiliation will last forever."

Lucretia met her best friend's grin. "Brilliant."

Now all she had to do was figure out how to get Evans to drink it.

At breakfast, the idea hit her: she'd follow Narcissa's example and try her hand at seducing someone outside their House. Not only would that divert everyone so she could slip the potion in Evans' cup, but it would also show Lucius and Roger's true colours.

She glanced around the Great Hall, scanning for the person she would use her feminine wiles to allure. She wouldn't consider a dim Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw swot which left only the Slytherins and Gryffindors.

_Potter?_ No, too obsessed with Evans.

_Lupin?_ No, probably gay.

_What about Sirius Black?_ Narcissa cousin... He was a pureblood and not the worst-looking of the sixth-year Gryffindors. His girlfriend left much to be desired, but causing her grief would be an added bonus. Black would be her choice for inter-House seduction and Lucretia smiled at the prospect.

"What in the world do you have up your sleeve, Lucretia?" asked a rather curious Narcissa.

Lucretia merely continued smiling, saying, "You'll see."

Sirius was surprised to say the least when the seventh-year Slytherin, his cousin's best friend, Lucretia Firebrand, approached him after Defence Against the Dark Arts that day. "Er-erm—hi," stuttered Sirius as Lucretia pulled him away from his friends. "What exactly can I do for you?"

"Well," she suggested, tugging on his arm playfully, "you can start by snogging me senseless."

Sirius coughed, startled by the older girl's proposition. He was usually the confident one who picked up girls. It was strange, and albeit a bit unnerving, for the situation to be reversed. "Why? Aren't there enough Slytherins to fit your fancy?"

"I find you very intriguing," said Lucretia, desperate not to lose her charm. If Narcissa and Roger's little sister, Juliette, were able to do this, so could she.

"Me?" Sirius laughed nervously.

"A Slytherin by blood housed in Gryffindor," she said, fondling his crimson and gold tie. "Are you spying on them? Is that why you're in Gryffindor?"

"No," he replied, brushing her hand away from his tie and taking a step backwards. "They're my friends—I mean, I have friends in Gryffindor and I wouldn't trade them for a slimy Slytherin no matter what!"

Lucretia pretended not to be at all fazed by his outburst. A smirk slithered onto her face as she informed him, "The Dark Lord is interested in you. Did you know?"

He shook his head.

"That makes you very interesting to me," she said before leaning over to kiss him. When she pulled away, she noticed the look of reverence embedded in his expression. "Kiss me," she commanded.

At that moment Sirius wanted nothing more than to snog her as she had suggested when she first pulled him from his friends. He obeyed her without second thought. She tasted good like liquorice and butterbeer. His hands found place where her blouse haphazardly came out of her skirt and rested his fingers on her cool skin.

"Are you coming, mate? Sirius!" gasped Peter. "Oh my goodness!" He darted back into the Great Hall to inform the rest of the Gryffindors what Sirius was up to.

"Lucretia," said Narcissa as she approached languidly. She didn't even look at Sirius.

Lucretia broke away from Sirius.

"I've got something to show you. Come with me." Narcisaa began walking away.

"See you around," said Lucretia, smirking at Sirius before walking in the opposite direction of the Great Hall with Narcissa. "So what is it?" she asked, rushing to catch up to her.

"It's finished," she informed her.

"We've got a quiz after lunch," reminded Lucretia.

"So?" dismissed Narcissa. "We're skiving." She grabbed Lucretia's hand and pulled her through the grey wall into the Slytherin common room.

* * *

Sirius finally entered as James and Remus were finishing up their lunch. He plopped down next to Remus and tucked in to a turkey sandwich. "What?" he asked, with a mouthful of food, when he noticed his friends gaping at him.

"Have a nice snog with someone other than your girlfriend?" asked James in the epitome of feigned nonchalant.

Sirius coughed as he tried to swallow. Once he took a drink, he met James' eyes. "To tell you the truth, she's a marvellous kisser. Wouldn't mind doing it again."

"Wouldn't say that around Abbot," warned Remus.

Sirius shrugged and continued eating. "I'm not aware of any laws that say how many people you can date at a time."

James laughed, swinging his shoulder-bag on. "See you in Charms."

* * *

"When she gets up from the table at supper tonight," instructed Narcissa as she tightened the cover on the vial, "slip this into her drink."

"How will she be made to leave and return?" asked Lucretia, suddenly not too certain about this.

"The distraction I'll provide. Leave that to me." She winked.

* * *

It wasn't until later that evening when Lily sat in a crowded study room near Ravenclaw that she felt a rather pleasant aura come over her. She was barely aware of the fact that girlish giggles emanated from the far side of the room as she approached Severus Snape.

Narcissa and Lucretia could barely contain their laughter as they watched Evans whip Snape around to face her and straddle his sitting form as she lamely asked him questions about Potions.

"I don't know what's possessed you, Evans," Snape choked out, "but-but-you need to—" He reached forward and grabbed her when she slipped, catching her in his arms.

Lily couldn't help, but lick her lips before slowly lowering them to his...

A pair of vice-like hands pulled Lily off Snape.

"Remus! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" demanded Lily, swatting him off like a fly.

Remus didn't answer her because he was preoccupied staring daggers at the two Slytherin seventh-years.

"No!" protested Lily. "Don't take me away from him! My Sevvy!"

"Sevvy! That's a new one!" guffawed Narcissa.

Lucretia grabbed her sides as she laughed raucously.

Remus hauled Lily into the closet lavatory, which happened to be Moaning Myrtle's favourite haunt. Luckily for them, Myrtle was nowhere to be found.

"Sevvy," bemoaned Lily.

"Cut it out!" Remus turned one of the facets, but it didn't seem to be working so he moved to the next one. He splashed some water on her face and finally, after a few more minutes of splashing and shaking her, clarity returned to Lily's eyes. "Hey," he said calmly.

"Hey," she replied softly.

"You OK?"

The evening had been an entire blur to Lily. The last thing she remembered was berating a group of Slytherins and taking away a few points for tormenting a Hufflepuff second-year. Then memories of her public display came flooding back to her and her cheeks flushed.

"You were about to snog—"

"I know," she said abruptly.

"You called him—"

"I know!" She glared at Remus. "I swear, if you tell anyone, so help me—" she threatened.

Smiling, Remus held both of his palms facing her, saying, "I won't tell if you won't."

"Remus," said Lily in a serious tone. She cast him a warning look. "If anyone finds out about the way I've behaved today, I could lose all respect as a prefect! I want to make Head Girl next year."

"I know you do," replied Remus, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. "And you will. Whoever witnessed this evening's mishaps will have forgotten it by tomorrow."

"Thanks, Remus. You know, you'd make a much better prefect than Potter," she surmised.

Remus blushed, shaking his head without meeting her eyes.

"You'd probably be a prefect too if you weren't ill so often." Her eyes widened and she closed her mouth after she'd said this. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It's just that—I've asked after you before—when you were missing from classes, but Madam Pomfrey didn't know. Do you have some sort of disease?"

Remus' face darkened at this.

"You don't have to answer," she added quickly. "It's all right."

He looked straight into her eyes when he said, "I do—have a disease, sort of."

"Is it curable?"

He shook his head, but was surprised when she didn't step away from him.

"Can I catch it?"

He smirked, trying to make light of the situation and hoping she wouldn't hate him. "Only if I bite you."

She gasped, "You're a vampire!"

"No, a werewolf."

"Oh, I see." She examined his features, taking in the faded scars on his neck and the part of his arm that wasn't covered by a sleeve.

"Now you know my secrets," he said in a barely audible voice. She was going to hate him, he knew that. She'd never want to speak to him again. He just prayed she wouldn't tell anyone.

She touched his face, assuring him, "It's all right."

"You don't..." He stopped himself from asking if she hated him, saying instead, "You're not afraid of me?"

She withdrew her hand. "Of course not! I'm honoured that you'd confide this in me. Do Sirius and James—"

"They know."

She smiled.

"James was the first to find out. He stuck by me even insisted that he and Sirius—well, they were there for me when I used to be so alone."

"That's why they call you Moony then?" she snickered.

Remus smiled. "Yeah." Merlin, she was so attractive and kind; the perfect package! If only... But he knew that even if she cared for him as more than a friend, he knew he'd have to deny his feelings for her because of what he was. "I should...head back."

Just as he headed toward the door, she called, "Remus!"

He turned back around.

"Thank you," she repeated.

He smiled, saying, "Don't mention it," and ducked out of the lavatory.


	4. A SlytherinGryffindor Affair

In the dead of winter after New Years, Narcissa received a large catalogue from her sister, Bellatrix. Along with the catalogue was an invitation to a secret soiree that most of the other sixth and seventh-year Slytherins were invited to. It was to take place on a long-weekend, so they would be able to return home without raising suspicion. Bella's letter explained that it was a gathering for prospective Death Eaters. She didn't, however, mention whether or not the Dark Lord himself would be in attendance.

Narcissa browsed the catalogue intently, trying to figure out which gown she should order. "What are you going to wear, darling?"

Lucius concentrated on his Belgium waffles, not particularly keen on discussing fashion in front of his Housemates. "Can this wait, dear?"

"They act like an old married couple," complained Roger. "It's revolting."

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.

Lucius tossed his comrades a thoroughly evil warning glance which shut them up remarkably fast.

"Lucius!" whined Narcissa. "This is very important! You want to be sure to make a good impression!" She pushed his plate away and laid the catalogue in front of him.

"I know! We've got four weeks until then. Can't this wait?!" He met her eyes, straining for her to understand that he didn't want to be humiliated in front of the other Slytherins.

She promptly stopped asking him about attire and engrossed herself in the catalogue for the rest of breakfast, tutting under her breath.

* * *

Double Potions with Gryffindor was their first class of the day. Lucretia was pretty much inept at potion-making, so luckily she was paired with Narcissa who directed her calmly. "Cut those into very fine slices for me and wait for my signal to put them in the cauldron."

"OK," replied Lucretia in her soft, hesitant voice. She was used to following Narcissa's instructions in class and the pair of them often received top marks in result. Their professor was a Slytherin graduate and often overlooked small errors.

Lucius and his partner, Crabbe, were quick to finish their potion and while the professor was grading them, Lucius allowed his eyes to wander. He watched Narcissa instruct Lucretia in hushed whispers, pointing at the ingredients and Lucretia's curt nods in understanding sparked his interest. Lucretia's hands were small and delicate compared to Narcissa's long, bony fingers. Her doe-like eyes scanned the table hurriedly, trying to finish the potion before the professor approached, panicking like a caged animal cornered by a poacher. He wanted to grab her by her miniscule hips, toss her tiny form onto his bed, and ravish her. Mordred! How he wanted to have her before Roger Marwood! He licked his lips.

Narcissa yanked the ladle away from Lucretia and stirred the cauldron violently before the professor inspected their potion.

"Excellent work, Miss Black and Miss Firebrand," he said, scratching an 'O' on their score sheet.

Roger chuckled to himself and remarked to his mate, "Lucius is drooling over my girlfriend. How pathetic is that?"

Crabbe nudged Lucius. "He's talking bollocks about you, mate."

Lucius was startled from his reverie, but refused to take his eyes off Lucretia.

Narcissa finally noticed this and scowled.

"What's the matter?" asked Lucretia.

"Nothing," dismissed Narcissa. "Come on. We don't want to get a detention from that cow McGonagall." She grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her out of the classroom.

Roger caught up to them and deliberately slipped an arm around Lucretia's shoulders, arrogantly smirking behind him in Lucius' direction. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," Lucretia demurely replied, unable to meet his eyes.

"May I give you a kiss?" he asked politely.

Narcissa huffed, crossing her arms. "We're going to be late."

Lucretia wasn't paying attention to her friend. "OK," she breathed.

Roger leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek, pulling back to see Lucius' eyes burning with jealousy. He smiled at Lucretia fondly.

Lucretia smiled back, believing his smile was all for her.

* * *

"May I speak with you?" a feminine voice broke Sirius' queried.

Sirius was startled from his afternoon snooze atop a stack of books in the library. "Huh? What?" He wiped his mouth and looked up to see Lucretia Firebrand standing over him.

"May I speak with you a moment?" repeated Lucretia.

James and Remus exchanged knowing looks and Peter rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," said Remus. He turned to his friends as he stood up. "I'll just be a minute," he said and Lucretia took him by the hand, leading him to a more secure part of the library.

She turned to face him and pulled him close enough to whisper in his ear. "Have you heard about the Death Eater recruitment party?"

"No, I hadn't," replied Sirius.

"Surely you knew your cousin Bellatrix—"

"Why?" he asked, stepping away from her.

She took a step towards him, backing him into a shelf of books. "You should come." She drew a cool finger down the side of his face.

"With you?" he asked, grasping the icy hand in his own as if to warm it.

"Are you asking?" she asked flirtatiously, tilting her head to the side.

"You brought it up." He smirked, leaning towards her.

"I know," she said against his lips.

"Where's Sirius?" asked Fay.

James opened his mouth to speak while Remus shook his head without looking up at her.

"Oh," said Fay, sitting next to James. Tears filled her eyes. "I don't know why I care about him so much!" She let herself cry.

James was never comfortable around crying girls and this nervousness was made even worse when she leaned on him. He tossed Remus a 'can I get a little help here' glance.

"You're not the first this has happened to—" began Remus.

Fay sobbed even louder, attracting all sorts of attention.

"Nice one, mate," said James, getting up and pulling Fay with him. "We've got to get her out of here. Wormtail, can you grab her things?"

"Sure. Sure," said Peter, slinging her bookbag over his shoulder and gathering his own books.

* * *

Lucretia met up with Sirius a few more times, trying to strategically position their snogging sessions so that members of Slytherin House would see them and report their activities to Lucius and Roger. She knew word of mouth would twist their (for the most part) innocent kisses into a torrid Slytherin-Gryffindor affair.

A week later, her strategy earned results.

While Narcissa forced a fifth-year Ravenclaw to take down her essay as she dictated, Roger entered the study room, seating himself next to Lucretia. He winked at Narcissa before turning his attentions to Lucretia.

"Don't you have a project to work on, Roger?" asked Lucius casually without looking up from his parchment. He was putting the finally touches on his own Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. His quill scratched the parchment ruthlessly.

Roger finished his essay hours ago, but instead of replying, he found it much more rewarding to flirt with Lucretia.

Lucretia pretended not to notice him and flipped a page in her book, her quill hovering over her own parchment.

Roger rested a hand on her leg, just at the edge of her school-issued skirt. He leaned toward her, whispering in her ear, "Te necesito tanto que me duele…" His fingertips did lazy circles on her leg, slowly moving up her skirt. He could feel her trembling at his ministrations. "Salgamos juntos… Se mi novia…"

Blushing like mad, Lucretia forgot what she was reading and dropped her quill on the table. She looked into Roger's lust-filled eyes, her heart beating rapidly. "I've no idea what you just said, but it makes me hot all over."

Narcissa giggled at this, her giggles disappearing when she saw the look of jealousy on Lucius' face.

A group of Ravenclaws fixedly stared at them and blathered about the older students.

"I said," Roger answered in the same tone, "go out with me." He raised his voice just enough for Lucius to hear when he added, "Be my girlfriend."

Lucretia's blushed reddened as she nodded. "OK."

As he watched the two of them kiss passionately, Lucius' face was near crimson with rage. He slammed a fist on the table and stomped out of the room.

Narcissa filed her nails. "Two more inches, Patton. I want top marks on this essay!"


	5. Developing Deceit

Roger and Lucretia were far from clandestine about their new relationship and it was no surprise that James Potter came upon them snogging in a cupboard while on prefect rounds.

James knew Firebrand was the very same girl Sirius had been seeing on the side. He was tired of Sirius' girlfriend, Abbot, crying to him about Sirius' behaviour and thought it best to put an end to his rendezvous with the seventh-year Slytherin once and for all.

When he returned to Gryffindor Tower after his rounds, he took Sirius aside and informed him about Firebrand's activities with Marwood. "They're official now or so they've informed me, so I thought I'd pass this information on to you. Whatever you two had going, it's over now, mate. Let it go."

"Easy enough for you to say, Prongs! What—are you jealous or something? Jealous because I've got two girlfriends and you can't get _one_?"

"That's not true," said James. "Why would I want a sodding Slytherin for a girlfriend, huh? Well it's too late now since you've lost Fay. And by the way, she told me she never wants to speak to you again."

"Bugger this," roared Sirius.

James tried to console him. "I wouldn't doubt the Slytherins had this all planned out. Probably had her seduce you to—I don't know why…maybe get under your skin, find a weakness to use against you." He shrugged.

"I'm going to bed," Sirius announced, not in the mood to hear anything further from James. He went up to the seventh-year boys' room and slammed the door.

James collapsed on the couch and stared at the fire, sulking about his fight with Sirius. He assured himself that it was for the best. "If it was me, I'd want to know," he said to the roaring flames.

"If it _were_ you, what?" asked a soft feminine voice.

James looked up to see Lily approaching. He was shocked when she moved to sit next to him on the couch. "Wh-what are you doing up?"

Lily pointed with her thumb towards the girls' side as she informed him, "Susanna's snoring like a grizzly bear. You haven't answered my question."

"Question?" asked a bewildered James.

"You were talking to yourself. You said, 'if it were me, I'd want to know' and _I_ want to know what it is you would want to know if it were you. Actually, you said 'if it _was_ me,' but since that's grammatically incorrect—" She bit her lip to stop herself from rambling further. He still hadn't said anything and she felt a heat rise from her toes to her cheeks. She suddenly found the floor rather interesting.

James studied her carefully, wondering why she'd strike up a conversation with him now of all times. Did she know how vulnerable he was? Could she read him that well? He exhaled, figuring what the hell, might as well give it a shot. Maybe girls liked it when boys shared their _feelings_ about things. "Sirius is angry with me because I told him about Firebrand and Marwood."

"What about them?" Lily finally allowed herself to look at him.

"Sirius pashes Firebrand. I knew they were snogging together, but anyway, I caught Firebrand and Marwood in a cupboard this evening and…you know…"

Lily frowned, shaking head. "That's awful. Poor Sirius!"

Poor Sirius? Was she being sincere? James was the one hurting here! He cleared his throat, deciding it best not to speak unless he was sure she'd react amiably. "Sirius hates me."

She turned towards him. "He doesn't hate you."

James' heart rejoiced at the sound of consolation in her voice, but he strained not to let his joy show. "Could've fooled me."

"You're best friends," she insisted, recalling what Remus had said about him. "Something like a silly girl won't ruin a bond of friendship as strong as yours." She put a hand on his shoulder.

He clamped a hand over hers, pulling it off. "I don't want your pity."

She withdrew her hand swiftly, crying, "FINE!" She crossed her arms.

As she made a move to leave, he apologised. "I'm sorry. Come, sit back down…"

With an audible huff, she sat next to him again, her arms still crossed and her lips in a pout. "You're worse than Remus on a full moon," she muttered.

James smirked at this and she giggled. Once he registered what she had said, his expression lived up. "Wait a tick, how did you know—"

"He told me," she replied, "obviously."

"I see…"

"He also told me a few other things," she said, smiling.

"Such as…?"

"Nothing," she said. "I should probably go back up to bed now—" She stood up.

"Oy, now that's not fair!" he cried, also standing up. "You can't leave me hanging like that!"

Lily turned back, walked a few steps toward him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "G'night, James." She raced up the stairs to her room, leaving James standing there flabbergasted.

It took James a few minutes to get himself back to his room. He touched his cheek, feeling it oddly warm, as Sirius exclaimed, "We had BETTER beat Slytherin this Saturday!"

* * *

Gryffindor defeated Slytherin in an intense battle on the Quidditch pitch. Sirius and James performed grandly, impressing half a dozen Ravenclaw girls, joining their already massive fan club.

Lucius, while disappointed at their loss, wasn't entirely upset about it since Marwood received more than a few injuries during the first hour and was replaced by Regulus Black for the remainder of the game.

After having a few drinks with his fellow team-mates after the game, he retired to his private room with Narcissa. He played the part of dejected Seeker after a loss and allowed her to comfort him. Their kisses and touches grew bolder and more rigorous as she pulled him onto the bed.

Narcissa rolled atop him after having removed his t-shirt. Kissing his chest as she began undoing his trousers, she felt as well as heard him groaning a name.

"Lucretia…"

Had she heard him correctly? She ceased her actions and looked at his face. His eyes were closed and a look of pleasure was on his face.

Lucius opened his eyes. "Why did you stop?"

"How could you?!"

"What?"

"Just now—you said 'Lucretia'!" She disentangled herself and stood beside the bed. "You won't even admit it!" Tears came to her eyes. She opened the door and slammed it behind her, fleeing to the sanctity of her own room as she started to cry. How could he do this to her?!

* * *

"Come to Hogsmeade with me," yelled James.

"No!" called Lily from the girls' dorms.

"Aw, COME ON!"

"NO! I'm going with Susanna! I promised her last week! Besides, you've got people to go with," attested Lily without coming down.

James turned to his friends. "I guess I'm ready then," he said with a shrug. Remus, Peter, and James started down to the common room when James saw Sirius wasn't following. "Padfoot, you coming, mate?"

"Nah, I don't think so."

James and Remus raised an eyebrow. "You're sure?"

"I feel a bit under-the-weather, actually. I think I'll go see Pomfrey."

Remus frowned. "Hope it's nothing serious."

Sirius shrugged and got up from his bed, clutching his stomach. "You best get out of the way. I think I'm going to be sick."

His three friends rushed out of the room.

Once he was alone, Sirius put on his best dress robes and headed toward the front of the castle where quite a few students, mostly Slytherins, were getting ready to head home for the rest of the long weekend.

Surprising Sirius, Narcissa paid him the time of day with a stern nod of the head.

"This better be worth it," he muttered under his breath. He assured himself that it was best his friends didn't know what he was up to. It was best he go at it alone whether or not Firebrand had a boyfriend. He looked over to where Marwood had his hands all over Lucretia and inwardly groaned. He didn't, however, see Malfoy's envious expression.

"You're actually coming with?" asked Regulus. "I didn't think my Gryffindor disappointment of a brother would fancy going to a high-class gathering—"

"Since when did my comings and goings every concern you, Regulus?" retorted Sirius with a stiff glare. He passed him, following the older students out of the castle.

A/N: Coming up: The Death Eater's Ball


	6. Objects of Obsession

"Is everything all right, Narci?" asked Lucretia as the two of them finished primping for the evening's ball.

Narcissa put on a pleasant smile. "Oh nothing, Lucretia," she replied, trying hard not to say her name like a curse. "I'm just a bit nervous about tonight."

Lucretia nodded as she fixed a silver clasp in her long, dark hair. "Understandable." She grinned, smoothing a stray hair behind Narcissa's ear. "You're lucky, you know? The two of you will have the whole room's attention—with your bright hair and noble presence—"

Despite the newly found hatred she had for Lucretia, she was still Narcissa's best friend. Her thin lips maintained their smile as she met Lucretia's eyes. She gave her a kiss on the cheek, saying, "You're too kind. Ready?"

Lucretia nodded.

The two of them descended the marble staircase, through the grand hallway, and into the ballroom where their parents and the other elite families were waiting.

Lucretia nervously glanced around the room, taking in the aristocratic aura of the gentry. The Blacks, Traverses, Malfoys, Marwoods, Wilkses, Jugsons, Snapes, Averys, Dolohovs, and many more families were assembled around the room. She recognised her parents, Romulus and Viviana Firebrand, conversing with the Dolohovs. The Firebrands descended from the Ancient Ones on both her father and her mother's side. Their wealth could be traced back to the conquering of Britain by the Romans which they invested in Wizarding markets that kept cures for diseases and other such things away from Muggles. Lucretia saw Sirius arguing with his mother. Her eyes then set on Roger and his parents, Lord Roderick and Lady Elena.

An enchanted quartet of musical instruments began playing by themselves as Roger met Lucretia's eyes. He excused himself and walked over to her. "You look magnificent, mi amor."

"I'll catch up with you later on," Narcissa said coolly, turning from her to find Lucius.

Lucretia shook her head and looked over at Narcissa. "Compared to Narcissa— I'm quite plain…"

Roger chuckled and caressed her cheek. "Narcissa no es mas bella que tu. Tu eres la belleza personificada!"

Lucretia giggled. "What? What does that mean?"

"She has nothing on you, Lucretia," he said, taking up her hand and kissing it. "You're beauty personified."

Lucretia was speechless as he pulled her into the middle of the room to dance. She couldn't believe how confident this man was. She noticed there wasn't another soul dancing and that all eyes were on the two of them. While she was nervous and embarrassed, Roger was cool and collected as he led.

Juliette watched her brother dance with Firebrand for a moment before enticing Regulus onto the dance floor.

Rabastan Lestrange muttered, "Figures."

Flavius and Lucia Malfoy exchanged displeased looks.

Narcissa took a sip of wine, jealousy overwhelming her. She set the glass down and tugged on Lucius' arm. "Let's dance!"

Knowing better than to make a fool of himself as Roger and his slaggish sister were doing, Lucius declined Narcissa. "We haven't thanked your sister for inviting us yet, now have we? I would think that only proper—" He guided her over to where Bellatrix and Rodolphus stood near the entrance welcoming each of their guests.

"You look radiant, Narci," said Bellatrix as she embraced her youngest sister. "Tell me," she said, turning to face Lucius as well, "have you both decided to join the Death Eaters or not?"

"To be honest, Bella," said Narcissa, "I'd be perfectly honoured if my fiancé were to join, but as for myself, I don't think I could pass the trials. My constitution couldn't handle it."

"You would rather be rather be Lucius' accessory than serve the Dark Lord?" Bellatrix was almost offended by this.

"I believe we all serve the Dark Lord in different ways," Narcissa countered royally. "I'd rather not sully my hands or be inconvenienced in any way."

Lucius looked to her with a new air of respect. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad marrying prim and proper Miss Black.

"A shame," agreed Rodolphus, "but you, Lucius, will be joining, won't you?"

"Of course, Mr. Lestrange," he replied.

"Do call me Rodolphus. After all we shall be in-laws soon enough."

Though nearly fifty years old, Tom Riddle needed little glamour charms to allure members of both sexes. He was handsome and dark with an authoritative presence. He strolled over to the Lestranges and extended a hand to the lady of the house.

Bellatrix curtseyed saying, "You honour us with your attendance this evening."

Rodolphus watched with increasing desire as Voldemort led his wife away onto the dance floor.

Lucius caught the illustrious Dark Lord's eye and bowed his head in reverence.

Voldemort slightly inclined his head in recognition of Lucius before turning back to the woman in his arms. "How many recruits, Bella?"

"Five," she whispered. "My cousins Regulus and Sirius, Roger and Juliette Marwood, Severus Snape—"

"That's only four," hissed Voldemort.

Bellatrix grinned as his nails dug into her waist. "I've saved the best for last: Lucius Malfoy."

"Marwood _and_ Malfoy…" mused Voldemort. "Excellent."

"It gets better," added Bellatrix. "I know his weakness—Lucretia Firebrand. You can use this against him."

"Very good, my Bella. Very good."

Bellatrix smiled broadly.

After the dance was over, Bellatrix returned to Rodolphus' side. "Mordred, how I love watching the two of you together," he whispered fiercely in her ear.

Bellatrix grasped the sides of his face and kissed him fervently. She broke away, saying, "You'll have to punish me for cavorting with another man." She bit her bottom lip.

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow, grinning wickedly. "Oh I shall. I shall…"

Voldemort raised a hand and the entire room silenced as if he had wielded wandless magic to quiet them. "I am very pleased with this evening's events. The cuisine and accommodations provided by the Lestranges has far surpassed anything I've seen in the past few years…"

After a few minutes, Narcissa stifled a yawn. "He sure likes to talk, doesn't he?"

"You should learn to curb your tongue, love," said Lucius without taking his eyes off his future master.

"Six of you," continued Voldemort, "will be rewarded with the opportunity to serve me if proven worthy. The initiation rites will be held February tenth…"

"That's on Imbolc, isn't?" whispered Narcissa.

"Sush," replied Lucius.

"…by ten o'clock," said Voldemort. "Lucius Malfoy, step forward."

Narcissa couldn't stop herself from clapping for him.

Roger looked on with rising jealousy as Lucius approached and bowed to the Dark Lord. He cursed under his breath. His parents looked just as displeased as he was. Even Juliette was upset that another Malfoy would have a crack at becoming a Death Eater.

"Severus Snape," called Voldemort.

Severus adjusted the collar of his dress robes before mimicking Roger.

"Regulus Black," said Voldemort. "Juliette Marwood…and finally Roger Marwood…"

Roger sneered contently before striding to the opposite side of Snape, away from Lucius.

"I have a special task for the three of you to carry out. If you are successful, you will each earn a place within the Death Eaters ranks. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

The room resumed its rumble of various voices and the magical quartet started up again.

"Task? What sort of task?" queried Narcissa within hearing range of Sirius.

"Murder," replied Lucius.

"Of who?"

"An Order member, I suppose," said Lucius with a shrug. "I overheard my parents discussing it earlier this evening."

Lucretia watched Sirius over Roger's shoulder as they began dancing again. He didn't look like he was having much fun at all. He stomped away from his parents and out of the ballroom.

"Shall we find an empty chamber?" suggested Roger with an impish gleam in his eyes.

As much as Lucretia fancied this idea, she thought she ought to speak with Sirius since it was she who had suggested he come in the first place. "I'll just go freshen up first, all right?" She smiled.

"I'll meet you upstairs then. Half an hour then?"

"Sure." Lucretia beamed as she scurried out of the ballroom. She found Sirius near the kitchens, cursing and hitting the wall with his fists. "Sirius?" She was taken aback by the look on his face when he finally turned to look at her. She had never seen this brutal side of him before and it hauntingly reminded her of his younger brother.

"What do you want?"

"I didn't know you and your parents didn't get along. I wouldn't have suggested you come had I known, but the Dark Lord—I've heard again tonight as I've told you before—he's very interested in you. Have you had a chance to speak with him yet? Are you to become a Death Eater?"

"Hell no, I'm not going to be a servant of that animal!"

"What?" gasped Lucretia.

"There's no way in hell I'm serving his perverted, sadistic arse!"

"That's no way to speak of the Dark Lord!"

"Your Lord, not mine!"

"Sirius!" rebuked his mother as she and her husband approached him, fuming. "We have been humiliated! You are coming home with us this instant!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you again, mother! NEVER AGAIN!"

"Don't take that tone of voice with your mother!" roared Mr. Black.

"My mother," laughed Sirius. "If you were really my parents, you wouldn't coerce me into serving that beast you call Lord!"

Lucretia's eyes widened in horror, thinking if Lord Voldemort heard this, he'd kill Sirius or all of them for just standing within the vicinity of such betrayal. She raced up the staircase and away from Sirius.

"Get out of my site you ungrateful bastard!" exclaimed Mrs. Black.

"Gladly," said Sirius before storming out of the Lestrange home.

* * *

Lucius' parents bragged to the Lestranges about Lucius being inducted into the Death Eaters so soon while the Marwoods groaned about how Lucius' name was called first instead of Roger's.

Lucius himself barely listened to his parents' conversation as he looked around for Lucretia.

"Darling?" asked Narcissa, lightly tugging on his arm.

Lucius paid little heed to Narcissa as his eyes scanned the room. He noted Roger Marwood was missing from the ballroom as well and cursed silently.

* * *

At the top of the staircase, Lucretia retreated to the private chambers she and Narcissa shared for the weekend. She was pleased to see Roger already there waiting for her. The two of them proceeded to kiss as she had prevented him from doing on the dance floor. After a few minutes, she backed away asking, "You aren't going to, are you?"

Roger, who had her backed up against the bed and was aching for her, left off unzipping her dress. "What? Make love to you?"

"No—become a Death Eater."

"Why not? Don't you want me to serve the Dark Lord?"

"But you'd have to take the Mark—"

"So?"

She caressed the bare skin on his bicep on which the Mark would soon be seared. "I'm selfish. I don't want you to swear yourself to anyone but me." She looked from the naked flesh to his face; an impish glint flashed in her dark-brown eyes.

One of his hands slid a strap of her gown off her shoulder while the other was caught up in her now unrestrained hair. What she said solidified his desire to possess her entirely. "Marry me," he murmured in her ear. "Say you'll be mine."

Instead of objecting on the verity that she was only seventeen, she decided to use his proposal to her advantage. "Promise me you won't go through with it." She stuck an index finger into his chest to emphasize her seriousness.

He expertly spun her words around to suit his own purpose so quickly that she wouldn't notice. "The only person I shall obey is you, Lucretia." He took up her hand and kissed the top of each of her fingers. "My lady, my love, my wife…"

Lucretia placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him deeply. "I like the sound of that." She helped him out of his dress robes.

"As you should, mi amor," replied Roger as he eagerly reclined next her on the bed.

* * *

Narcissa soon tired of small talk and invited Lucius up to her room. They made their way through the first set of double doors with Narcissa leading the way. She told Lucius she wanted to 'slip into something more comfortable' to which he replied he'd like to help her with that. Giggling, she opened the chamber door and found Lucretia and Roger who didn't notice her at all. Narcissa turned around straightaway and closed the door behind her.

"You don't look much more comfortable than you were before," remarked Lucius who was lounging on a purple velvet settee.

"We'll have to…go somewhere else," said Narcissa, straining not to tell him what exactly was going on. Her expression betrayed her as she walked in front of him.

"What is it?" he asked, rising to his feet. He stood over Narcissa in a dominating manner. He grabbed her saying, "Tell me."

"Trivial matters," sniffed Narcissa. "Lucretia's finally been bedded. Good on her." Her sarcasm dripped on every syllable she uttered. "I'd grant her privacy this evening. It's well deserved."

The familiar flame of jealousy roared to life in Lucius' eyes. Knowing there wasn't a thing he could do about it, he took Narcissa's hand and fiercely pulled her from the room, heading for his own.

Narcissa cursed under her breath as Lucius jerked her arm. She detested the fact that Lucius was only interested in shagging now and it was as though she was his second choice. The bitch, Lucretia, would pay for this. Narcissa would see to it personally.

* * *

Lily had a blast shopping around Hogsmeade with her best friends. They finally decided to go for a butterbeer before returning to Hogwarts. On their second round, Lily over heard Potter and saw his mother standing over him looking quite flustered.

"What are you doing here, Mum?!" exclaimed James, nearly falling off his stool.

From his slight movement, Lily saw Remus who was just as shocked at James that Mrs. Potter was there.

"How did you get here?!"

"I flooed of course," she replied swiftly. "James—"

Then her voice became too soft for Lily to perceive over the crowd in the Three Broomsticks. She set her cherry-flavoured soda and leaned in a bit.

"…important, so you need to come home with me right now!" Mrs. Potter tugged on James' arm and pulled him past the counter to where the fireplace was.

Susanna and Beth decided they should head to the carriages, but after Potter disappeared, leaving Remus sitting alone, she thought she ought to go see what was up. "I'll catch up with you." She turned away from her friends and meandered over to Remus. "What's going on?"

Remus looked up to see Lily standing there and nearly spilled his butterbeer. "Oh…"

Lily sat next to him and smiled softly, cleaning the slight spill with a swift cleaning spell.

"Thanks. Erm…I don't really know. Rebec—I mean Mrs. Potter said it was some urgent family thing, but nothing to worry about. She just wanted him home." Remus shrugged, his shoulders slightly sagging afterwards.

"Are you OK? You look exhausted." She put a hand on his shoulder.

He hissed involuntarily, pulling away from her. "It was a long week."

She recalled not seeing him in classes and remembered it was that time of the month. "Sorry." Lily wondered if he'd hurt himself.

"We should get back before the carriages leave." He stood to go and she followed in suit.

Outside it was freezing and the pair walked swiftly to where the carriages should have been waiting.

"Bugger," muttered Lily. "We've missed the last one! Now what are we going to do?"

"Never fear," said Remus, oddly cheerful. He took a sheet of paper from his pocket.

"What's this?" asked Lily, looking over his shoulder.

Remus touched his wand to the parchment, muttering, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"Why, it's a map!" gasped Lily.

Remus beamed at Lily's awestruck expression. "Sirius, James, and I had a little fun with the maps of Hogwarts the first-years are given. Came up with this a few years ago."

"Brilliant! You're just full of surprises aren't you, Remus," giggled Lily.

He met her eyes and if it hadn't been so cold, he probably would have become sweaty. He found the route he was looking for, to the shack though he was hesitant to show her where he went each month.

Once inside the shack, Lily took off her House scarf and gloves, tossing them onto a wooden chair. "_Incendio_," she said, aiming at the wood in the fireplace which roared to life. "When did you find this place?"

"Dumbledore told me about it actually." He cleared his throat nervously. "I er-come here when I, you know…transform."

"Oh I see," she replied, spreading her cloak on the floor in front of the fireplace.

Remus stood nervously, unsure why she was making herself comfortable in this place instead of wanting to get back to school.

Lily looked up at him and caught his hand. She slowly pulled him down next to her and asked to have a look at his injury. When he drew back his shirt, she saw the gouges deeply in his shoulder and gasped.

Remus attempted to pull his shirt back to cover the wounds, humiliated that she should see them.

She stopped him. "Why haven't you seen the nurse? Madam Pomfrey wouldn't ask questions."

"It's nothing. Just a scratch—"

"No, it's not."

"I'm embarrassed, all right?"

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Remus. You can't help what you do when you transform." Her lips brushed over the scarred flesh.

Remus was near shaking from nerves and suppressed desire as she kissed his wounds.

She fluidly adjusted her seat position so she was in front of him. "Remus—" She blinked her eyes away from his shoulder toward his face.

Remus marked her glance and slowly, she leant forward, her lips meeting his. James would kill him for this, he knew that, but at that moment, he honestly didn't care. He kissed her back.

After a moment, Lily pulled away, blushing. "That was nice," she said dazedly.

"Yeah," mouthed Remus. He kicked himself mentally as he added, "We should probably go."

Lily swallowed nervously. "Yeah…" She gathered her cloak and wrapped her scarf around her neck. As the two of them left the shack through the tunnel, Lily unconsciously reached for Remus' hand and he led the way through to Hogwarts.

It was snowing as they exited the whomping willow on Hogwarts grounds. Lily was surprised to learn about the willow's secrets and thankful that Remus shared them with her. It was truly a magical evening and she didn't want to ruin it. Just before entering the school, Remus let go of her hand and Lily thought he'd kiss her. She closed her eyes as he leant toward her.

Remus hesitated, hovering just a breath away from her, but something stopped him.

"Remus? Is that you?" James appeared from under his invisibility cloak. "Oh Lily…hey… You two better get under here. It's past curfew and I've already done rounds."

Remus ducked under the cloak on the opposite side of James from Lily and entered the three of them castle.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. At least its length makes up for it. Hopefully the next chapter will follow quicker.

Coming up: The Death Eater Initiation Rites


	7. Sneaking Suspicions

When the three of them returned to Gryffindor common room, Remus and Lily were shocked to find Sirius there, reclined on the couch in all of his finery from the party.

Sirius had his arms behind his head and his muddy shoes on one of the arms of the couch. His dress robes were dirt-ridden and torn, but he looked pleased as punch. "Hey," he said, energetically jumping up from the couch, the mud flinging off his shoes.

"Sirius, what are you all decked to the nine for? I thought you were ill," said Remus.

"He showed up at my parents'," explained James.

"How—" began Lily.

"Oh I was at a Death Eater recruitment ball," said Sirius quite matter-of-factly, "and my parents were keen on me signing up, but I told them to sod off and walked to the Potters."

The look of astonishment on Remus and Lily's faces was priceless.

Sirius chuckled sardonically. "So my parents disowned me."

"They what?" gasped Lily.

"Where will you live?" asked Remus.

"With me," answered James. "My parents said it was all right for him to come and stay with us."

"Love your parents," said Sirius, "even though they're a bit strict on curfews."

James chuckled. "Too right you are, Padfoot." He clamped a hand on his shoulder.

Lily smiled at James and thought it rather nice of his parents and him to have Sirius stay with them.

"So what's this about Death Eaters?" wondered Remus.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about me, mate." Sirius held up his hands with his palms facing outward. "No Death Eater here."

"But you know who is or who will be since you were there…" suggested Lily.

"I wasn't really paying attention to what Voldemort was saying—"

"Voldemort was there?!" exclaimed Remus.

"My brother, the Marwoods, Malfoy…and Snivellus were named," recalled Sirius. "Maybe some other blokes too. I'm not sure."

"To be initiated?" started Remus.

"Do you remember when that's supposed to take place?" asked Lily.

James looked at her, surprised that she would ask.

"February, I think," Sirius replied with a shrug. "I could be wrong, Like I said, I wasn't exactly paying attention."

"What does the initiation involve?" asked Lily.

"Killing Muggles, I think."

Lily looked green. "We've got to stop it! Tell Dumbledore or something!"

"How do you propose we do that? I'm the only one against it. They'll kill me! No, I'm not telling Dumbledore!"

"They can't do anything to you at school. You're safe here."

Lily remained silent after taking in the rest of the information while Remus asked all the questions.

Since James had already heard the entire story before, he allowed his attention to wander to Lily and noticed she was contemplating something. He vowed to figure out what she was planning.

Soon it was time for them to go to their separate rooms and after Lily departed, Remus wondered whether or not he should tell James about his evening with Lily. He really wanted to ask her out, but James fancied Lily and James was his _best friend_. He couldn't hurt James like that, but Lily…

As Remus dozed off, his mind started to wander. He imagined how the conversation would go if he were to tell Lily he couldn't be with her because of his friendship with James.

_"James was there for me…" Remus emphasises. "He's one of my best friends."_

_"I know of this," says Lily, folding her arms under her breasts. "What's your point?"_

_"The point is, he called you first. None of us would break our bond of friendship over some girl."_

_"Oh, so I'm just some girl then?! What if I don't like him in the least and you and I are perfect for each other? What then?!"_

_"Well, we'd have to wait for him to find someone else, I guess."_

_"This is ludicrous, Remus!" she exclaims, tossing her hands in the air. "Fine, just be alone! See if I care!" She stomps off._

Remus tossed and turned in his sleep.

* * *

Roger came up behind Lucretia as she entered the Great Hall for supper. "I spoke with your parents, darling."

She turned around. "And?" queried Lucretia, not fully understanding.

Making sure everyone in the hall could see, he opened a small red velvet box with an expensive diamond ring. "They've given me their blessing, love."

Lucretia saw Roger was being completely serious. He wasn't going to be a Death Eater. He was going to marry her instead! Squealing with joy, she threw her arm around his neck and kissed him until one of the professors broke them apart.

Lucius and Narcissa entered the hall in time to watch Roger slip the ring onto her finger.

"What's all this?" asked Narcissa.

Roger took up Lucretia's hand and kissed it. He looked past Narcissa at Lucius and smiled broadly. "We're engaged."

Narcissa's mouth dropped as did the rest of the eavesdropping Slytherins. "You and Roger?"

"Yeah," said Lucretia, blushing timidly.

"Oh well," said Narcissa enthusiastically, "congratulations!" She embraced her friend with feigned joy while flashing Lucius a matching, hateful glare. She at least was proud of the thought that her own dowry was larger than Lucretia's. Though there were three Black sisters, Narcissa's wealth increased after one of her sisters ran off with a Muggle-born wizard.

"She knocked up or something, Marwood?" teased one of Roger's mates.

"She most certainly isn't," retorted Roger.

Lucius sneered and sat down at his usual spot at the Slytherin table, intent on eating as quickly as his genteel upbringing allowed.

* * *

Narcissa followed Lucius out onto the Quidditch pitch as he stormed out to practice that evening. "That bitch! And sodding Marwood!" He kicked the storage unit and all the brooms and supplies came tumbling out.

"You shouldn't let them bother you so. It's not constructive." Narcissa walked straight up to him. "You know, Lucretia's family's right poor compared to mine. It's no wonder her parents agreed to Marwood's proposal."

"Curse her!" he roared, slamming the supplies back into the storage unit. He wasn't really angry at Lucretia, but at himself for his jealousy and unquenchable lust increased inadvertently by Lucretia's unattainability.

"I shall," said Narcissa straightforwardly.

"What?" Lucius turned around to face her. "What did you say?"

"I shall curse her for you, Lucius," she said. Her white teeth sparkled at him.

"How?"

"Roger Marwood shall have no heirs from her."

"Brilliant."

"I'll do my duty as you'll do yours, Lucius," she added before returning indoors. "We'll marry soon, I'll give you a son, and we'll serve the Dark Lord together…" She kissed his lips. Narcissa decided Andromeda was a fool. Bellatrix was right. Marriage wasn't about love; it was about duty. Desire, yes, but love was for pathetic wankers.

* * *

Lily took it upon herself to figure out what exactly was going on with the Death Eater initiations. She didn't want innocent people to die, but she didn't know how to stop it from happening.

Over the next week, James followed Lily around when she was alone and one evening, before prefect rounds, he saw her corner Snape. He walked close enough to overhear their conversation.

"Are you going to kill me first?" asked Lily.

"What?!" Severus asked, not sure that he'd heard her correctly.

"When you take the Mark and become a Death Eater are you going to torture me first or kill me outright?"

"Evans—" began Severus in a firm voice, but softened as his gaze landed on her elegant features—her red hair and emerald eyes. "I-I would never harm you, Lily. After all the times you've stood up for me against those…_ruffians_…"

Lily smiled and touched his arm. "I'm glad. I don't want you to be a Death Eater."

"I don't know, Lily. I have to." He avoided her sparkling green eyes.

"No, you don't. Sirius isn't. You don't have to either."

"But my parents expect me to—" He moved away from her, slowly edging his way down the hallway.

"You always have a choice, Sna—Severus."

James was dumbfounded by Lily's assertion and watched as Snape turned around to look at her once more before continuing down the hallway.

Lily exhaled and bit her lip as Severus walked away. One way or another, she was going to figure out how to stop it.

* * *

After her conversation with Severus, Lily was more intrigued than ever to find out when and where the Death Eater initiation was to take place. She took it upon herself to listen in on Slytherin gossip by picking seats closest to the Slytherins when she was studying in the library or a study room. She'd meander behind bookshelves whenever she spotted a group of Slytherins walking by. She'd strategically position herself behind them as they walked the halls between and after classes.

For three weeks, Lily continued this type of behaviour until finally she got the information she needed.

Unbeknownst to Lily, James followed her every footsteps, afraid that she'd get herself into trouble. Friday evening, he tailed her as she left for the train that a few of the kids going home for the weekend. She only had her handbag with her, not a piece of luggage. With his invisibility cloak wrapped safely around him, he stole onto the train.

Lily made her way past the compartment Roger Marwood was in, chatting with his sister and two of his mates she didn't recognise. Her head whipped around when she thought she heard a rustling coming up behind her as she found a seat safely away from the unpleasant crew. She sat down with a relieved exhale.

James snuck in just before she closed the door and after she sat down, he removed the cloak.

Lily screamed. "James Potter! What on earth are you—"

"Shush! I'm—I know what you're doing and it's not safe and I wanted to make sure you wouldn't get yourself killed! All right?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were following those Slytherins around for weeks and I know what you're trying to do—"

She folded her arms across her chest with an unimpressed look on her face. "What exactly do you think I'm up to, James?"

"Trying to save innocent lives from the Death Eaters," he said.

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it and examined his expression carefully before saying, "So you're here to stop me, are you?" Her tone was clear and matter-of-fact. "You've come to rescue me and take me back to school, hero Potter…"

"I'm here to help," he said.

Lily's eyebrow rose with expectation that he was joking.

"This cloak may come in handy," James added, "if you're keen on me coming with."


	8. The Death of Innocence

Mrs. Snape looked at Severus with a bit of displeasure. "Severus, I thought your father taught you better than to keep a woman waiting. The ceremony is about to begin so do hurry along. You do not want to displease the Dark Lord or your father."

"I'm sorry, Mother," Severus apologised. "I just wanted to make sure I looked all right before seeing you." His head fell to the floor as he expected further admonishment.

"Well, hurry up. Your father and the Dark Lord are expecting you. It's time for the ceremony to begin." Mrs. Snape adjusted the collar of Severus' robes before she turned and walked towards the ballroom, where the ceremony was to take place.

Severus put on a new tie pin he received for Christmas before following quickly on his mother's heels, nervous and excited for the upcoming ceremony. When they arrived at the ballroom, Severus' nerves increased at the site of over a hundred Death Eaters. Everyone was dressed in the proper robes without the masks and the Dark Lord himself stood on a platform in the middle of the room. Severus swallowed hard as he was escorted to the Dark Lord. He knelt in front of the platform next to Roger Marwood with his head bowed.

Lord Voldemort looked down at all of the initiates, pleased that he was about to gain members of his force. He knew if these six students were anything like their progenitors, they'd make fine additions. "Lucius Malfoy," he hissed out, "tell me why I should consider you for the sacred Dark Mark."

"As my father before me, I will humbly serve you in your sacred quest, my lord," was Lucius scripted response. "My life to serve you."

Voldemort moved down the line, asking each person in turn until he came to Severus. "Severus Snape," he addressed him.

Severus could feel all eyes on him, scorching through the back of his robes. He began sweating uncontrollably and he unconsciously grabbed the tie pin that hung above his chest.

"Severus, will you be loyal to our cause? Will you fight beside us? Do you understand that you may never leave our ranks without risking death?"

"Yes, my lord," responded Severus with his head still bowed. He awaited the inevitable trials. He had a sour feeling in the pit of his stomach at the thought of pain and suffering that would no doubt be involved. He'd have to go through with whatever the Dark Lord had planned. His father had gone through the trials...Severus would too.

Voldemort lowered his wand and nodded toward Bellatrix and Rodolphus, who stepped forward. "Before you receive the Dark Mark, you have to prove yourself worthy," he whispered. "Mr. Lestrange will escort Miss Marwood, the two Blacks…speaking of which, where _is_ Sirius?"

"He will not be coming, my lord," replied Regulus.

Voldemort sniffed. "I see. Well...at any rate, Mrs, Lestrange will escort Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape, and Mr. Marwood." He looked at the five students. "If you fail to kill your intended victim, the Lestranges have been ordered to kill you. Do not think they will hesitate to carry out my orders with pleasure." Voldemort nodded once more to Bellatrix. "Stand," he commanded. "Go with them, for your trial has already begun."

The five young Slytherins rose and each looked the Dark Lord straight in the eyes in turn.

Before Lucius exited, he faced his father saying as confidently as possible, "I will not fail you, Father."

Bellatrix Lestrange cackled gleefully as Lucius, Severus, and Roger approached the doorway. "You'd best be on good behaviour!" she said, glaring between Roger and Lucius. Muggle hunting is a favourite of mine and I don't want the two of you to ruin it with your petty rivalry!"

Roger stood up straighter with a gleeful look in his eyes. "Oh, you'll enjoy this very much," he assured her.

"Enough with the idle chit-chat," said Lucius as he pulled out his wand and nodded at Bellatrix. "I believe you are to lead the way."

Bellatrix told them where to Apparate to and they were on their way. They appeared next to a dark house in a Muggle suburb of London.

"I've been looking for days, Severus, for the right target for you. I think the little girl in this house will do." Bellatrix Alohomora-ed the door open and led the way inside.

The three young men followed her inside.

Bellatrix led the way up the staircase to the girl's bedroom.

The girl was alone in her bedroom, sitting at her writing desk, reading a book. She barely noticed anyone was in the room until Bellatrix spoke.

"Hello, sweet girl," hissed Bellatrix and the girl spun around. She then turned and looked at Severus, shrieking with laughter. "Come now, Severus!"

The Muggle girl sat, stunned, vaguely noticing the three very oddly dressed people in her bedroom...wanting to have fun? Suddenly becoming aware of the situation, she screamed as loud as she could.

Severus swallowed hard as he removed his wand from his cloak, aiming it at the girl. _Quietus_! he commanded and she was silenced. Stepping towards her, he carefully examined the girl's appearance. She was of average height with a petite figure. She wore a green jumper and dark green woollen socks under a grey skirt. What struck him the most was her long hair--it was red.

The Muggle girl's mouth was moving, but she couldn't hear her screams. _Am I deaf!? _Panic swelled as the youngest man approached her, pointing a stick while leering. She held up her hands and shook her head, trying to tell him to leave her alone.

"Don't cry! It's only going to hurt for a minute, I promise! Then you'll be dead!" Bellatrix enjoyed her own joke and laughed hysterically.

Lucius turned to Severus saying, "Come on, Severus! We mustn't keep our Lord waiting."

For once, Roger agreed with him. "Kill her so we can have a go."

When Severus looked at the girl pleading, he couldn't help thinking of Lily. She wasn't Lily though; she was just some stupid Muggle who hadn't a lick of magical power. But she looked so much like Lily... He tried to reassign his focus from her appearance to the fact that she was an insignificant Muggle. It was his life or hers. One of them would die tonight and it wasn't going to be him.

He raised his wand against her.

"_Avada__ Kedavra_!"

The Muggle girl slumped in her chair, dead, unmarked except for the look of terror on her face.

"Somos mejores que tu, inmundicia,"muttered Roger.

"Well that was a bit dull, boy. You could have at least tortured or raped her!" Bellatrix said with a sneer. "Maybe you aren't cut out for the Death Eater lifestyle." She looked to Roger and Lucius. "Let's hope the two of you provide more inventive slaughters. Let's go."

Severus swallowed, tearing his eyes away from the girl's corpse. It somehow didn't seem fair or right that he'd killed her. She hadn't done anything to him... But Severus wanted to be a Death Eater; it was everything he'd grown up to attain. Why then, did it feel so wrong?

"Come along!" commanded Bellatrix in a disappointed tone.

As the two elder Slytherins followed Mrs. Lestrange, Roger muttered, partially to himself, "This is rather pathetic, killing Muggles."

"It's a test to see if we're up to it, Marwood," scoffed Lucius. "Honestly, do you think the Dark Lord would give his most important assignments?"

"I was hoping for something a bit more challenging is all." Roger glared at Malfoy.

"Here we are," announced Bellatrix. She smiled at Roger before entering. "You'll have a challenge, Roger, dear, but this task is for Lucius."

They were at the home of Mr. and Mrs. Bones, two elderly wizards that belonged to the Order of the Phoenix.

The couple were lying in bed together, their raspy snoring filling the room.

Lucius whipped out his wand. "_Lumos_," he said.

The couple snored along without interruption.

"Wake up, you old geezers! Rise and shine! _Crucio_," he said, aiming at the woman.

Mr. Bones awoke to see his wife under Lucius' spell. "H-how dare you!" he coughed out, sputtering as his shaking hands reached for the wand on his night table.

Lucius was quicker and sent the wand flying across the room before the old man could touch it. He then aimed at him saying, "_Imperio_. Do a little jig for me. Go on."

Mr. Bones danced for Lucius until he had a heart attack and Lucius finished him off before Mrs. Bones.

All the while, Bellatrix was laughing like mad, clutching her sides as if she would burst.

Roger even laughed a little, though he didn't think Lucius was terribly inventive in his torturing.

Severus remained quiet and stood aloof near the exit.

* * *

With Lucius and most of the seventh-year Slytherin boys attending the initiation ceremony, Narcissa used their room to concoct a most vile and vicious brew. She set up a small fire in front of Roger's four-poster, finding her position, sitting cross-legged on the floor facing it, most appropriate. Once the small, brass cauldron's contents were bubbling, she took a hairbrush from her satchel, the one she'd used to comb Lucretia's hair before the ball, and dropped a few hairs into it.

Narcissa closed her eyes and outstretched both of her hands, waving her wand over the cauldron. Her lips recited her premeditated curse. "There has been unfairness done to me. I summon the elements of earth, fire, wind, and water; I evoke them to do my bidding. The four watchtowers shall lay their eyes against Lucretia Firebrand. There shall be fear and guilt and bad blood! There shall be submission and no pity!" The fire underneath the potion darkened to a blue flame. "I point the threefold law against thee; against thee it shall be pointed! Thou shalt never bear Roger Marwood a son and heir!"

The liquid turned red and the fire rose until it completely burnt out.

Narcissa bowed her head, completely worn out. When she picked up her head, she peered into the cauldron to see the liquid was clear and colourless. She poured the liquid into a small vial and smiled wickedly.

Once she'd cleaned up the boys' room, careful to leave no trace of her presence, she made her way back to her own room. She found Lucretia reclined backwards on her bed with her feet up in the air as she read a trashy romance novel. She poured the vial's contents into Lucrtia's glass of water which stood vacant on the dressing table. "What have I told you about reading that rubbish," remarked Narcissa in a scolding, motherly tone.

Lucretia tossed the book aside, a wide grin spreading across her face.

Narcissa kicked off her shoes and jumped next to her on the bed. She perused the literature. "One of my favourites."

"I know," replied Lucretia. "I stole it from you, oh, about six years ago…"

Narcissa gasped, feigning shock and outrage. She recalled the pair of them hiding out in the romance section of the bookstore, flipping through to the most sensual parts of the novels. The pair of them would read the passages aloud in hushed whispers, and later, blushing, mimic their favourite parts, dreaming of their own Prince Charmings. She wasn't listening as Lucretia laughed and continued talking about one incident when Narcissa's father confronted them about one of the novels Narcissa had stolen. Narcissa's eyes were focused on Lucretia's engagement ring.

Lucretia finally noticed Narcissa's distance. "What's the matter, darling?"

"They're not here tonight, you know, the boys." Narcissa rose from the bed to fetch the poisoned glass of water. She pretended to drink some of it before handing it to Lucretia.

Lucretia sat up and took a sip.

"They've gone off to—" She stopped herself from revealing the truth, knowing anyone could be listening. "I just hope everything goes all right."

Lucretia stood up at this, gesturing with her free hand. "But Roger didn't— He said he wouldn't—"

"I saw him leave with Lucius several hours ago," Narcissa informed her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew!" She bit her lip, looking perfectly innocent.

Lucretia sat back down, knowing she was too late to do anything to stop it. Roger had lied to her. She finished off her glass of water, as was her custom in the evening. She was hurt that Roger would lie to her about becoming a Death Eater, but Narcissa assured her it was for the best.

"Bella wanted me to sign up, but I told her my constitution couldn't handle it," she said, stroking Lucretia's arm. "I'm sure our boys will make it back in one piece."

Lucretia set the glass on the bedside table and turned back to Narcissa, nodding. "You're right."

Narcissa drew her into an embrace.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Narci."

Narcissa kissed her temple and rose to go to her own bed. Thoughts of how easy it had been to complete her task tumbled through her head as she slowly fell into the world of dreams and nightmares.

* * *

A/N: Two chapters this time to make up for the severe lack of updates. Feel special. And do review if you have the mind to. I appreciate all critical and comprehensive feedback.


	9. Hot and Cold

With the help of James' handy cloak, James and Lily followed the Slytherin students from King's Cross to the Lestrange household. Unable to enter the mansion safely, without tripping the intruder alert spells protecting it, the two of them had to remain outside, waiting to see what would happen next. Soon afternoon turned into late afternoon and late afternoon turned into early evening. James' stomach growled. Embarrassed, he put a hand over the protesting organ. He glanced at Lily sheepishly.

"I'm hungry too," she admitted. It really was taking the Slytherins a long time to set out on their assignments.

"Wait here," commanded James and before Lily could protest, he dashed out of the protective invisibility cloak and down to the main street.

Lily, though very concerned that James would be seen by Death Eaters, followed his orders and stayed put. Just when she was starting to worry he wouldn't return, James came back with food and drink for the both of them. "What's all this?"

"Fish and chips," he replied swiftly, ducking under the cloak. He handed one order to her saying, "Wasn't sure if you fancied soda so I just got water for you."

"Thanks," she said, smiling. She did, however, notice he had much more catsup on his chips than she did. In fact, his chips were drowning in it.

He noticed where her eyes her directed and frowned. "You think it's disgusting, don't you?" he asked sulkily.

"On the contrary!" She reached over and grabbed a wad of his catsup-drenched chips, eating them happily. "I wish you'd put more on mine."

James beamed at her before sharing his chips with her.

The afternoon passed by swiftly as the two of them found more than a few things in common. Lily thought it was nice they'd had the chance—or that she'd given him a chance—to get to know each other better outside of school. Once it was dark, James spotted a tall woman with raven black hair leading Malfoy and Marwood out of the estate.

"That's Severus!" whispered Lily, pointing to the sulking figure trailing behind them. She wanted to follow them, but James held her back as they disappeared by means of a portkey.

Rodolphus Lestrange was the next out of the mansion, directing Juliet Marwood and Regulus Black to a different portkey.

"Let's go," said Lily, tugging on James' arm. "We've got to stop them!"

James had no choice but to dive with her as she latched her free hand onto the cloak of Regulus Black.

Once they arrived, Lily swiftly let go of Black's cloak and situated herself and James safely out of his reach. She took a look around only to realise they were in a Muggle children's hospital.

"One for each of you," announced Rodolphus. "Your choice."

"Oooo," said Juliet, clapping her hands. "I want that boy!" She bounced over to the bedside of a sickly, entirely too thin boy how looked no older than the age of six. She opened the nearby window so that the brisk February wind freely chilled the room. She then removed his covers and hit him with a curse that was about as powerful as a slap across the face. She giggled as he cried. "Not much fun, are you?"

Rodolphus beamed approvingly.

Tears welled in Lily's eyes as she witnessed the horrifying scene. She had to stop this.

Meanwhile, Regulus was amusing himself with an older boy whose wheezing cough increased with each curse inflicted upon him.

Lily couldn't take anymore; she raised her wand, aiming at Juliet.

Before Lily had the chance, James leapt out of the protective invisibility cloak, yelling, "iExpelliarmus/i!" He then disarmed Regulus and was about to Accio their wands when Lestrange stunned him.

"Potter," hissed Rodolphus upon seeing the stunned boy.

"James!" screamed Lily as his body restricted and fell to the floor.

Lestrange aimed to Crucio James' frozen form, but Lily blocked the spell. He didn't recognise Lily, but knew that killing Potter and her was not on Voldemort's agenda…at least not tonight. He stunned the girl and ordered his protégés to follow him. They reluctantly disappeared, returning to the mansion before the Ministry arrived.

Upon returning to the Lestrange estate, Roger, Lucius, Snape, Juliet, and Regulus awaited their induction into the Death Eater ranks. Bellatrix tsked her husband when he reported to the Dark Lord about Potter and some girl preventing Juliet and Regulus from killing the small children. Voldemort, needless to say, was very displeased at the news, still allowed Regulus and Juliet to finish their tests.

Voldemort watched as each of the initiates walked across the room and kneeled before him. He smiled a bit and lifted his wand. "One more test and then you shall receive your Mark," he said, flicking his wand at each of them in turn. "_Crucio_!" he hissed. As he hexed the students, thoughts of this Potter boy and whoever the girl was, flew to the back of his thoughts.

Severus watched as the other Slytherin students cringed under the curse, riling on the floor. Then Voldemort set his wand upon him and he joined the rest of them, quaking in agony.

A few of the Death Eaters applauded, but most sneered favourably as they were Crucioed.

Lucius and Roger resisted the urge to scream in torment. They arrogantly strained to prove their worth and that they could withstand the most pain. It wasn't as if their parents hadn't used Crucio on the both of them many times growing up. This was the easy part of the test.

Satisfied, Voldemort nodded. "Stand. You have all proven your worth. You are to now receive your Dark Mark." He raised his wand again, speaking in a low voice. The Dark Mark scorched into each of their arms in turn.

An icy pain engulfed Severus as the searing brand of the Death Eaters stung his arm. After the pain subsided, he took another look around the room. The company applauded. His father swung an arm around shoulders, indicating he should say something. "Thank you."

His father laughed at Severus' response.

* * *

Narcissa rose early the next morning. After showering, she returned to the room and one of her fellow seventh-years asked her where Lucretia was. "It is Saturday after all, Mary-Anne," sniffed Narcissa. "Not everyone needs three hours to get ready for the day like you do. Might want to check your complexion, seems you've got a spot just there—" She pointed it out to her and Mary-Anne gasped, putting a hand over her cheek. Narcissa smirked as the girl ran out to the loo.

After breakfast, Narcissa returned to the seventh-year girls' room to find the curtains still drawn around Lucretia's four-poster. "It's almost noon, Lucretia," she said, running a comb through her hair as she wandered over to her friend's bed. It was then that she noticed the drops of liquid on the floor. She bent down and upon closer inspection, she recognized the liquid to be blood, dripping from the sheets. "Lucretia?" The smell caused her to shrink back for a moment before her concern overcame the deterrent.

Narcissa pulled the curtains back and whipped the coverlet off to reveal the green satin sheets, like perverse Christmas decorations, soaked with blood and an uncharacteristically pale Lucretia lay still as death. Cold dread washed over Narcissa and she panicked. "LUCRETIA!" Her heart failed to beat in her chest at the sight of her best friend. She hauled her up into her arms, not caring that her white blouse was stained with Lucretia's blood. She shook her. "LUCRETIA!" She hadn't meant to kill her! She loved her almost as much as she loved herself. "Merlin! Oh Lucretia!" she cried. "I'm so sorry!"

Lucretia mumbled something unintelligible.

Narcissa kissed her pallid cheeks and cool forehead, thankful she was still alive. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, Lucretia! I love you. I'm sorry." Her cheeks were soaked with thankful tears. She held her for a moment before regaining her composure. She sniffed regally and Scourgified the sheets and their clothing. "Let's get you to hospital."

Lucretia was dead weight in her arms, so Narcissa levitated her to the hospital wing. She quickly explained to Madam Pomfrey that she'd found Lucretia in bed and tried to rouse her, but without response. Narcissa relayed that she thought Lucretia might have eaten something she was allergic too, like peas, the night before. She was then shuffled out of the hospital and slowly walked to lunch alone.

How could she ever look Lucretia in the eye again? Finding herself cold, Narcissa wrapped her arms around her body as she walked, wondering how anything could ever be the same again. She bit her lip as she strained to prevent more tears from falling.

* * *

Lily awoke at St. Mungo's. The healers bustled about from one end of the room to the other attending to various other invalids. Lily rubbed her head and sat up slowly. She spotted James in the bed next to hers and her brief panic subsided. She recalled how he'd bravely taken the curse meant for her, the malevolent glint in the Death Eater's eyes as James fell. She swung her feet across the bed and stood next to his bed.

James opened his eyes to see Lily looking at him with such a concerned expression. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied in a voice no louder than a whisper. She took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. Words couldn't express what she was feeling right then, for she wasn't quite sure of it herself.

Still holding her hand, James sat up and ran his free hand through his messy black hair. "All right?"

She nodded. "You?"

"Yeah…" He looked around the room, not sure if they were at Hogwarts at first. His furrowed brow softened once he placed they were at St. Mungo's. "I'm glad you're all right."

"Me too," she said. Her cheeks coloured at her lack of proper words. "I meant that I'm glad you're—"

He stopped her short with a bold kiss. James had no idea what made him do that, but upon later reflection he realised it was not only the circumstances that caused them to end up in the hospital, but how clearly worried she was on his behalf. He used their intertwined hands to pull her closer so that she was sitting on his lap, his other hand reached up to the soft skin of her cheek.

Lily didn't protest and oddly wasn't shocked by his kiss. In fact, she melted naturally into him. She ran her free hand through his hair, adjusting the angle of his tilted head so she could kiss back more efficiently and Merlin, how she adored it!

"Children!" screeched the head healer when she pulled back the curtains to see the two Gryffindors snogging.

It took a moment for Lily to readjust to reality. She pulled back from James slowly, strained her clothing and hair, then looked over at the healer. "Yes?" she asked in the best version of normalcy that she could muster.

"Yeh've been cleared to return to Hogwarts," the healer said in a disapproving tone. "The two of yeh are in mighty big trouble. Yeh're parents are here with the head of ye're Hoose." Shaking her head at them, she left.

"Our parents? Both of ours? She couldn't possibly mean that," said Lily.

"What were you thinking, James!" exclaimed Rebecca Potter when she and her husband rushed in the room. "Taking off without telling anyone, leaving the safety of the school, and dragging this poor girl with you! And the Death Eaters—"

"Mum—" began James.

"It was very irresponsible of you, James," said his father. "I expected better of you. You're nearly a grown man now—"

"But it wasn't James' fault!" exclaimed Lily. "It was my idea! I'm the one who ran off and he tried to stop me—"

"Dear girl, we're highly aware of how James and his friends are mischief makers at school. There's no need to cover up for him," said Mrs. Potter.

"But—"

"It's OK, Lily," whispered James. "I'm used to it. Just let them yell. They'll get it all out, reprimand me, and it'll be sorted, no worries." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Lily bit her lip, but didn't say anything further.

Professor McGonagall entered and told them what she'd already explained to their parents. Lily and James wouldn't be expelled or have their badges removed, however, they'd have to serve detention for the rest of the year on Saturdays which meant James wouldn't be allowed to participate in Quidditch. Lily thought that was awfully unfair, especially since he'd protected her, but James took the punishment nobly.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts the next day, Sirius, Remus, and Peter overwhelmed the pair of them with questions. Without bragging of any sort, James relayed the events as Lily put in the odd detail here and there. He didn't say anything about how he'd kissed Lily, but then again it was probably because she was right there…

After classes, Lily wandered into the library to do her homework and saw Remus, sitting alone, reading for History of Magic. She sat across from him and he looked up, giving her a smile.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she replied, taking out her own homework. She remembered their evening together and how nice it had been, but then she recalled, no _felt_, her kiss with James… It was so much more… She couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was, but it was something she definitely wanted to experience again sometime soon. Then there was Remus. Of course she loved Remus very much, but that affection wasn't…it wasn't the way James made her feel that night at the hospital. That was very different. Scary, exciting, intense…

She knew she needed to tell Remus so he wouldn't be expecting things to progress any further between the two of them. She hated hurting people's feelings though. She exhaled, then looked up from her reading material. "Remus," she said softly.

Remus didn't like that look of concern on her face. "Yeah?"

"I hope you don't hate me for telling you this, but I think you ought to know that I—I fancy someone else."

He didn't say anything and this began to worry her.

"I care for you very much, Remus, and I hope we can still be good friends…"

"Just tell me it isn't a Slytherin like Marwood or something…"

"No," she said with a slight chuckle. "Heavens no!" Her smile faded at the heartache etched in his face. "Actually, ironically…it's…well, it's James…"

Remus' countenance softened. "Oh," he breathed. "Good." How could he possibly express to her what was in his breaking heart? "Does he know?"

"No, I don't think so… Not yet," she replied, attempting to hide her blush. Lily grabbed his hands, imploringly. "Please say you don't hate me and that we'll still be good friends. I don't want to lose your friendship because of this."

"I could never hate you, Lily," he said, heartache evident in his voice. It was for the best anyway, wasn't it? It wasn't like she could have a life with someone like him…a werewolf. What could he possibly offer her?

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for being so understanding, Remus. You really are a remarkable person."

A/N: I apologise for the long delay between chapters. I've just started a second job, so I'm working quite a bit more than before. I've got about two or three chapters left and that's it for this short fic! Fear not, my newest fic is about finished and about as long as _So I Married a Death Eater_ maybe longer!


	10. Things to Come

Later Saturday afternoon, Narcissa returned to the hospital wing to check up on her friend. Madam Pomfrey was feeding her some porridge infused with an effervescent draught. Narcissa approached and asked if she could take over.

Pomfrey handed her the bowl and spoon. "Make sure she finishes the whole thing."

Narcissa nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Nar—" began Lucretia when her friend moved into view. She was propped up with pillows and still quite pale.

"Eat," said Narcissa simply. She really didn't want to talk about what had happened. She held the spoon towards Lucretia's mouth.

Lucretia obeyed and finished off the porridge. "I just wanted to thank you."

This statement shocked Narcissa. After having been the cause for her friend's predicament, cursing Lucretia's womb and nearly killing her, Narcissa couldn't believe what she was hearing. "For what?"

"If you hadn't been there, I'd be dead," she whispered. The potion was taking over and Lucretia could barely keep her eyes open. "…owe you."

Narcissa stayed for a moment longer as Lucretia fell asleep. She wasn't sure how much more guilt she could handle.

* * *

Despite the guilt Narcissa carried, thoughts of Lucretia's health were exiled in the farthest corners of her mind as Lucius entered. Severus, Roger, Juliet, and the rest of the newly initiated Death Eaters trailed behind Lucius who was brandishing his new Dark Mark like a Quidditch Cup. "Oh let me see!" she purred, rising from her seat as he approached. She pushed Crabbe aside to get a better view and give Lucius a better view of her cleavage.

Lucius pushed the sleeve of his robes up again so everyone could see. "It didn't hurt at all, despite what others would say." He sat down next to her, allowing her fingers to coolly outline the tattoo. He could have sworn she was drooling with envy, but he liked the attention.

Roger fell into his normal seat, rolling his eyes, and wondering, "Where's Lucretia?" He directed his question to Narcissa.

"Indisposed," she replied without removing her eyes from Lucius' Mark.

"Indisposed how?" persisted Roger, crossing his arms with a frown.

Narcissa finally tore her eyes from the tattoo to look him in the eye as she told him regally, "She's in hospital because she was feeling ill."

Roger's eyes bugged out and his complexion paled.

Lucius reached for Narcissa's hand. "Oh what a pity." He watched Marwood carefully. "Afraid you knocked her up, Marwood?"

"Shut it!" he growled, standing back up again, suddenly not very hungry.

After Roger left, Lucius looked to Narcissa with an approving glint in his eyes.

Narcissa smiled at him, but she wasn't happy. She held Lucius' hand as he eagerly tucked into his food. She hadn't the heart to eat anything. When Lucius finally noticed she wasn't eating, he asked what was wrong and she murmured, "She was dead pale this when I found her this morning. I thought I'd murdered her."

"But you didn't," Lucius whispered back to her, giving her hand a squeeze, "so stop worrying and eat."

She took a few bites to appease him, but that was it. Once he finished, she cooed, "Show it to me again?" At least his Mark symbolised everything they were hoping to achieve and she could forget about other trivial matters.

* * *

It was during NEWTs when Lily undertook extra prefect duties. Though it wasn't required of her, she eagerly undertook the extra responsibilities in order to help out the seventh-years who were engulfed in their studies. James, on the other hand, was eager to play more pranks on the younger years. Lily felt that Sirius was a bad influence on him since he only encouraged him further.

Lily verbal chastised them for giving a younger Gryffindor a wedgie, but they argued they were building up the kid's resistance for Slytherin adversaries. Fed up with the boys, Lily gave up trying to fight them and started on her rounds early.

As she meandered down the changing staircases and through the hallways toward the nearest study room, thoughts of James and Sirius filtered out of her head. She thought of her last shared look with Remus and was glad they seemed to be getting on just as before. She was thankful their friendship remained intact and wished James would hurry and grow up. As she thought on this, she entered to see only a few students studying. This surprised her since it was NEWTs time, but Severus caught her eye.

Severus was deeply engrossed in his paper and didn't notice as Lily walked over and sat down near him.

She hadn't spoken to him since the night she witnessed him going out to endure the Death Eater trials. It was clear he'd passed and been inducted into their ranks or else, clearly, he wouldn't still be alive. This information both scared and intrigued her. Not wanting to interrupt, she watched him work studiously, admiring his penmanship. It was amazing to her how he was able to be so engrossed in his studies, even on a weekend which was especially strange since most sixth years goofed off a little bit.

When he reached the end of the parchment, running out of room to finish the Potions essay, he looked up to see her there. "Lily," he stated blankly. His eyes readjusted to the light since he'd been hunched over, his long black hair in his eyes as he worked. His furrowed brow softened at the sight of her radiance and he lost his composure, frantically pushing the hair from his eyes.

"I was fed up with the Gryffindor commons and thought I'd start on my rounds early," Lily explained, seeing his confused expression. "How are you?" she asked sweetly.

"F-fine. Great. Just dandy." Severus winced at the last word. _Dandy? Who the hell says that? I've made an idiot of myself again. Merlin!_

"I'm glad to hear it," she said, smiling as she reclined a bit in her seat. "Anything new these days?" she asked, lowering her voice. "Any new allegiances I should be made aware of?"

Severus' looked at her squarely. "What?"

"Ought I to not even be talking to you anymore?"

"I don't understand," he admitted.

"Since you've got your Mark and everything—"

"Hush!" he hissed, glaring at her. It was not the sort of thing he wanted getting around. Visions of the girl he'd killed haunted him every night. Thoughts of her, of Lily, being killed in a similar manner was almost too much to bear.

"So it's true then," Lily said, shaking her head. "I thought better of you, Severus. I thought you were different from them."

"I am different, Lily," he insisted.

"You're a follower now," she retorted, standing to leave.

"I had to—" he began, almost about to tell her what they'd made him do in his initiation, thinking if he told her, got it off his chest, that the nightmares would go away.

"No, you didn't have to. You made the choice to do it. Don't blame other people for things you decided to do." And with that, she left the study room to wander the hallways. Prefect duties were the furthest thing from her mind as she continued down various corridors, thinking about how people always have excuses for things.

Severus stared at the empty doorway long after she'd departed. Was she right? Had he truly had a choice? Well, but it was that girl's life or his own. One or the other. He had to choose and he chose his life over the girl's. But what made his life any more significant than that stupid Muggle girl's? What made him so fucking special that he could kill her? Maybe Lily was right. Maybe he truly was a follower. Was there any other way? The Dark Mark singed on his arm as he thought of these heretical thoughts.

* * *

Everything seemed to be going on as normal once Lucretia was out of hospital and finishing up her NEWTs. When asked about whether or not he'd in fact joined the Death Eaters, Roger lied and said he hadn't. When Lucretia asked to see his biceps, he charmed the skin to hide the Mark and she believed him.

Al l of Slytherin seemed to be abuzz with plans for post graduation. Many people were excited over the prospect of serving the Dark Lord or marrying a Death Eater. Many were looking forward to starting up their own business or cheating Muggles out of their hard earned money.

Lucius was making plans with Narcissa about fixing up Malfoy Manor, since they would be moving in within a matter of weeks. His parents resided in the Malfoy estate just a few miles away and their wedding was set to take place in the garden there. Since Narcissa was the youngest of the Black girls, her mum was in tears nearly every time she spoke with her about the wedding and her father was a bit standoffish, but it was more to do with the fact their youngest baby was leaving the nest. He constantly reminded his wife that she was betrothed since birth so they knew this day would come eventually.

Roger's parents had taken it upon themselves to make all the wedding arrangements and the ceremony would be set in Spain at Roger's grandparent's property. The Firebrands were equally enthused about this idea and went ahead to check out the villa the Marwoods had in mind for the nuptials.

Lucretia and Narcissa spent the better half of their free time browsing wedding publications, looking at gowns and decorations, even planning to be each other's bridesmaids. However, their fiancés had something completely different in mind.

Fed up with how slow the Dark Lord was letting the newest Death Eaters do anything remotely important, Roger and Lucius decided to take matters into their own hands. Though the two of them weren't working together on this, they were simultaneously recruiting people to work with them, finding out as much as they could about the Dark Lord's comings and goings, where he lived, where he met with people to give them his orders, everything.

Once they realised they were both conspiring the same sort of thing, Roger offered amity to Lucius. "Together is the only way we can bring him down under our control. Together we can convince him the time for action is now."

"Agreed," said Lucius, taking the other fellow's outstretched hand and shaking it briefly. "You've got the right people behind you. We could make this work."

"We'll show him who can be trusted and who out to be thrown to the Hippogriffs with the rest of the Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers."

But before the plan could be implemented, Lucius got cold feet and informed the Dark Lord of Marwood's intentions.

Voldemort thanked Lucius for coming forth with the information, but accredited the entire plan to Roger. Once he confronted Roger about it, he praised him saying it was a well-conceived plan. He then gave Lucius and Roger more important Death Eater tasks, knowing that in order to keep them interested and trustworthy, he needed to keep them busy.

* * *

It what seemed like no time at all, a year had passed. Narcissa and Lucretia exchanged owls on a weekly basis, but both were usually so caught up in everything new that marriage brings that they barely saw each other.

It wasn't until one afternoon in February that Lucretia made a personal call to Malfoy Manor. After Dieter, one of the House Elves, informed Narcissa that she had a visitor, she hastened into the entrance hall only to find Lucretia standing there in tears.

"Darling," said Narcissa in a most comforting tone. "What is it? What's the matter?" She handed her a handkerchief and Lucretia dried her eyes. Narcissa pet her hair and wrapped an arm around her. "You can tell me." 

Lucretia's voice was no louder than a whisper. "Why is it that once I've found out that I can never have children that I want one so badly now?"

"What?" gasped Narcissa convincingly. She had nearly forgotten about the curse she'd implemented nearly two years ago. "Have you been to see a healer?"

Lucretia nodded. "I have, four of them, and they all say the same thing." Between sobs her breaths were shaky.

Lucius had been in the study when Lucretia arrived. The very mention of her name sent a fire coursing through him. _Lucretia…_ He rose from his chair and made his way to the foyer. He was surprised to see Narcissa sitting on the bottom of the main staircase with Lucretia in her arms. Tears stained Lucretia's cheeks and he watched as one trailed down her neck to land on her heaving chest.

"I'm so sorry, darling," Narcissa whispered.

Lucius thought perhaps Marwood had cast her off. Had she had a clandestine tryst with a servant? No, Lucretia wasn't the type. She was a devoting wife to that bastard. He watched from a distance as Narcissa continued to console her best friend.

"You can stay here tonight. You don't have to go—" Narcissa insisted when Lucretia dried her eyes and readied herself to Disapparate.

Lucretia shook her head slowly. She knew Roger wouldn't like it if she were late. "I'm sorry to have burdened you with this, Narci." And with that, she was gone.

Narcissa felt a pang of regret, though she was proud of the accomplishment.

"What was that all about?" Lucius asked after Lucretia Disapparated.

"Roger won't be having an heir," she informed him, "at least not lawfully."

Lucius beamed and drew her into his arms, kissing her. "Brilliant. You're brilliant, you know?"

"Mhmm," she agreed and pecked his cheek before dashing over to grab her handbag.

"Where are you going?"

"Shopping," she replied, feeling the need to spend a few thousand galleons. That would take her mind off the guilt.  



	11. Seeds of Destruction

Roger quickly inherited the Marwood estate after his parents were killed by Aurors. He moved in with his wife and his sister, Juliette, moved out. She had no desire to stick around while Roger enjoyed his new wife.

It was all Roger could do to ignore the spiteful remarks from his sister about Lucretia's continued failure to beget an heir.

_"Are you sure it isn't you?" _Juliette had teased. _"Perhaps you should make an appointment to see a Healer…"_ The information that Lucretia was barren delighted her and she sought to become pregnant as soon as possible, methodically killing off any spermatozoa containing female chromosomes with Dark Arts. Finally one of her French lovers gave her a son. Troy was both eagerly and arrogantly brought into the world.

News of Juliette's son and of Lucius and Narcissa's successful marriage was a slap in the face to Roger, though Lucretia was naïve to all of this. The birth of the Malfoy's son, Draco, increased Roger's frustration with Lucretia's barrenness. The only reason he'd dated her to begin with was to make Lucius jealous, but now Lucius was bragging about his son. That was the final straw for Roger. Lucius always had everything Roger wanted. Lucretia was a worthless slag and he treated her as such.

Anytime Lucretia mentioned wanting to see Narcissa, he forbade it. He read all of her post. Sometimes he'd be provoked enough to strike her. But Lucretia didn't leave him. She couldn't. She didn't have anywhere to go and had no contact with the outside world.

* * *

After the excitement of her newborn wore off, Narcissa had a nurse look after Draco. Her thoughts turned to her best friend. She realised she hadn't heard from Lucretia in several months. It was quite odd since they'd always exchanged owls frequently. She tried writing her, but after another month of no response, she finally decided to go over to see her.

When Narcissa arrived at the Marwood home, a House Elf informed her that Lucretia was unable to see her today. Not about to listen to a strange little inferior being, Narcissa marched in anyway. "Lucretia?" she called, strutting through the foyer and into the parlour. From the parlour, she went to the library and then the living room, but still no sign of her friend. "Lucretia!"

Hearing her friend's voice, Lucretia drew a cloak tightly to cover the bruises on her arms before slowly coming down the side staircase.

Narcissa turned at the noise of footsteps on the nearby stairs. "Lucretia." She watched her sail over to her side, wondering why she was wearing an outdoor cloak. She figured Lucretia must be readying herself to run errands.

"I wasn't expecting visitors, but I'm pleased to see you," Lucretia said, smiling slightly, though she was afraid of the possibility roger would return and see Narcissa there.

Narcissa didn't recognise the uncertain tinge in Lucretia's voice since it had been such a long time since they last saw each other. She drew her into a tight embrace which caused Lucretia to wince. "What is it?" Something was wrong. Narcissa stripped the cloak from Lucretia, tossing it on the floor in one gesture. The bruises caught her eye. "Oh gods," she murmured. "What has he done to you!" She was shocked, horrified and stood there gaping at the damage Marwood inflicted on her best friend. "I'm going to kill him," she vowed, once she regained composure.

Lucretia reached for her cloak, but Narcissa caught her wrist to stop her. She looked into her friend's eyes desperately, conveying with a glance her despair.

Narcissa was silent for a moment, convincing herself that it was Roger's fault, not that these bruises might as well have been given by her own hand. "You should leave him, Lucretia."

"I can't," she whispered, her voice breaking.

"You can come to Malfoy Manor. Come live with us…" she offered.

Lucretia's eyes filled with hope at the idea, but knew it would be impossible. Despite the way he'd treated her lately, she still loved him. He was everything to her.

"Or the Firebrand household? Surely your parents would—"

She shook her head. "No, Narci, I can't… I don't want to."

"Then come back with me. I won't let him do this to you again. I won't let him touch you," Narcissa pleaded with her, tears forming in her eyes as she tentatively touched Lucretia's cheek. Her heart was breaking at the sight of her best friend in such pain.

"I want to give him a son," Lucretia said. "If I give him an heir, it'll all work out." She had no other family. She had no one else to turn to and Roger had protected her from those working for Voldemort who have threatened to take her life despite her superior status for being married to one of Voldemort's most trusted follower's, Roger Marwood.

Narcissa removed her hand, frowning. "You're kidding yourself if you think giving him a son will help! She fumed, gesturing wildly. "Lucretia, that man is abusing you!"

Narcissa's plea was wasted on deaf ears. No one would be able to convince Lucretia of her husband's failings. "What does it matter to you anyway! I love him!"

Narcissa cried, "Your love for him is killing you. Please, just come with me. You need to get out of this situation." _I could be so much better for you than him. Let me take care of you,_ Narcissa's heart pleaded. _I love you more than him. Just let me…_

But then Lucretia took a step away from her old friend. Her voice was flat as she said, "I think you should go, Narcissa."

The stinging words hit her like a freezing charm and Narcissa took one last look at her best friend before nodding and Disapparating. There was no getting through to her. She wouldn't listen.

This was the last time they ever saw each other.


	12. The Beginning

A/N: This was the hardest chapter for me to write. It's the final chapter leading up to the events of The Death Eater Trilogy and ties everything together nicely, but it was emotionally painful to write. This is why it took so long for me to finally post it and I apologise for the delay. Also, I don't claim to know any French, so feel free to correct me!

* * *

He was gone. Lucretia remained lying there in shock for a moment, her heart pounding in her chest. Gasping, heaving sobs followed when she drew her knees to her chest. If she was pregnant because of this, Roger would never forgive her. He would blame her.

She had nowhere to go. She couldn't talk to Narcissa about this and her parents were dead. She had no one. How could Narcissa have done such a thing? Did she hate her that much? She'd always been so kind, even offered to take her in when she saw how Roger treated her. This was all so unfair and she didn't know what to do. She'd been betrayed by those closest to her.

Lauriana. Dearest Lauriana. Lucretia drew a robe tightly around herself and went to her daughter's room. The girl was red-faced and crying, but no sound came from her throat. Lucretia drew her wand from her pocket and removed the silencing charm before taking Lauriana into her arms. Lucretia's own tears subsided as she comforted her daughter. She then walked through the entire estate, her white gown trailing on the floor and staircases, gliding like a spectre through the rooms with her daughter sleeping on her breast.

As she walked, in hushed undertones, she told her a story of true love and friendship, betrayal and revenge.

After returning Lauriana to her bed, she kissed her and went back to her chamber. She took out two separate pieces of parchment and penned two separate letters, one to her daughter which she sealed in an envelope and one to Roger.

She moved to the dresser, opening her jewellery box to find her most prized possession, a necklace her mother had given her when she turned sixteen. She determinedly placed it in the envelope along with her letter to Lauriana.

* * *

One afternoon, Narcissa sat in a posh café, browsing _Witch Weekly_ when she overheard some ladies gossiping. 

"It's been years since I've seen her in public let alone at one of our functions," one lady was remarking quite matter-of-factly.

"I heard Marwood kept her locked up in one of the rooms," another lady said, brushing a stray tendril behind her ear.

"That's because Lucretia had gone mad and he didn't want to have to deign himself to putting her in St. Mungo's," the eldest of the women stated.

Shaking her head, the first lady said, "It's just a right shame that he would murder her. It's a loss to our society. She always had such great fashion tips."

Murder? Narcissa choked on her tea and began coughing in a very unladylike fashion.

The group of women looked over at her, staring resolutely.

"You didn't know? I thought the two of you were quite close," the second lady said to Narcissa.

"She was murdered?" gasped Narcissa.

"Yes, though it's been covered up quite nicely. Marwood didn't even go to the authorities about it, though he claims your husband is responsible."

"Lucius? Why would he? That's preposterous!"

"Exactly what we're thinking," the eldest lady stated matter-of-factly. "Never like Roger. Thought he was a Death Eater. Should have been convicted ages ago, but then again, so was your husband, wasn't he?"

"Lucius a Death Eater?" Narcissa tittered, feigning ignorance. She tossed coins on the table to pay for her tea and left the café.

Once she was alone, back at Malfoy Mansion, the truth hit her. Lucretia was dead. _Lucretia, dearest Lucretia.__Roger never got his son and he killed you! _

When Lucius returned home from work, it took a great deal of effort to get the information from Narcissa. He had no idea why she was locked up in her rooms, sobbing, refusing to eat or speak to anyone. So Roger had finally done it. Killed his own wife because she couldn't give him a son! Lucius refused to believe what he'd done to Lucretia had anything to do with it. It was much easier to assign blame on Roger. And now the bastard was claiming Lucius was at fault! Let the Ministry t_ry_ to convict him!

"_I don't know what I'd do without you, Narci."_

Wrapped up in guilt and depression, Narcissa spent over two weeks hauled up in her chamber. She'd seen the marks of Roger's abuse, a testament to his cruelty. No doubt he was capable of murder. As the days passed without consuming food, her memories overtook her. All the what-ifs threatened to drive her mad. She wished she would have been more adamant about taking her away from Roger. She could have physically abducted her, but Lucretia would have hated her for it. _Oh Lucretia… _

_Lucretia grinned, smoothing a stray hair behind Narcissa's ear. "You're lucky, you know? The two of you will have the whole room's attention—with your bright hair and noble presence—"_

She recalled the times, back in the beginning, when they'd shared secrets, whispering under the covers at night. All those times they'd talked about their dreams for the future, laughing about when they grew old together. Narcissa collapsed on her bed, clutching the comforter, her nails digging in deep. They used to be so innocent and then they grew up and everything changed.

"_I think you should go, Narcissa."_

How could he? How could she have let this happen? Why couldn't Lucretia have consented to live with them instead so they could protect her from that MONSTER!

_We've got a quiz after lunch," reminded Lucretia._

"_So?" dismissed Narcissa. "We're skiving." She grabbed Lucretia's hand and pulled her through the grey wall into the Slytherin common room_

Those times when Lucretia was there for her and Narcissa was there for her in return were gone now

"_Why is it that once I've found out that I can never have children that I want one so badly now?"_

Now she would never talk to her again. Never see her again. There was nothing she could do. Her friend, her best friend, her soul mate, was dead. There were so many things left unsaid between them. She wished she could have told her how she felt. Told her that it was her own fault for Roger's violence. Narcissa would have done anything for her, but her own pride got in the way. _ Oh Gods, Lucretia…What have I done? This was all my fault. It's my fault you're dead… I loved you._

* * *

Roger was summoned from the Carrows by one of their frantic servants. The old maid wasn't speaking clearly and all Roger could make out was 'Lucretia' and 'come, sir.' 

When Roger arrived, he called out for Lucretia, but no one responded. The old maid was pulling on his sleeve, rambling under her breath as she dragged him to Lucretia's chambers.

The door to her room was open and wind gusted from the open window caused the curtains around the four-poster to billow eerily. Lucretia lay on the bed, her hair whipping wildly from the breeze. Her dark eyes were wide and glassy. Her cheeks were unnaturally pale and no breath escaped her partially open lips. One arm dangled off the side of the bed, her wand lying just out of reach. Her other hand clutched a parchment to her chest.

"Shut that window!" Roger ordered harshly.

The servant quickly did his bidding.

He was entirely focused on sweet Lucretia. "Get out and shut the door behind you," he said without looking away from his wife. He touched her cheek and neck, searching for a pulse that he knew wouldn't be there. He then took the parchment from her hand and read it through three times.

She related her plight, her sorrowful lament, and noble sacrifice. Her instructions were implicit.

Her final act was courageous, but instead of mourning for this honourable woman who'd killed herself to protect their family from shame so their daughter would have a chance, Roger only felt rage, furious Rage against Lucius Malfoy.

" I Incendio /i ," hissed Roger, burning the suicide note. He knew he wouldn't be able to go to the authorities about it. That would mean revealing too much information about the Marwood and Malfoy families, having to admit too much…and Lucretia forbade it. There would be no physical evidence. They would blame Lucius Malfoy. He would tell anyone who would listen that he murdered Lucretia. Raped and murdered her.

The door creaked open and Roger whipped around to see his daughter standing there in her new red dress. Her long dark hair had been plaited and even at three she looked like a miniature version of her mother. She'd always been a little afraid of her father and certainly didn't expect to see him there with Mummy. "Is she sleeping?" Lauriana asked, not wanting to bother her.

"She's dead," he told her.

"Dead?" Lauriana didn't understand.

"She's murdered. Dead. She's not coming back. Malfoy killed her. Malfoy killed your mother, Lauriana," Roger said the surname like a curse. "Malfoy's are murderers."

Lauriana approached the bed, tugging on her mother's limp arm. "Mummy!" This wasn't her mother, surely. Mother wouldn't leave her. Mother wasn't gone. Lauriana screamed and started crying. She didn't understand what was going on.

Fed up with the noisy brat, Roger picked her up to take her from the room.

Lauriana was kicking and screaming, fighting her father.

Roger tossed her into the arms of the nearest servant and slammed the door to Lucretia's room shut behind him, locking him in the chamber with Lucretia.

* * *

Three years passed and Roger spent little time at home. Lauriana was six years old and should have started primary school, but he neglected her. She spent most of the time in her chamber, playing nonsensically with her dolls. Her vocabulary was extremely limited since she had no other children to play with and the servants only fed and clothed her. No one read her stories to her at night. 

Little Lauriana was growing to look more and more like her mother every day and Roger couldn't stand to look at her. It was like she was a physical reminder of what he'd done. He'd mistreated the only person who ever cared about him. Lucretia had truly loved him and he hadn't been there to protect her; to kill Lucius.

Finally Roger summoned his sister. Juliette arrived within a matter minutes after receiving the owl. "What I don't understand, Roger," she was saying as they went up the stairs to Lauriana's room, "is why you didn't contact me sooner!"

Roger just frowned at her.

They opened the door to Lauriana's chamber to see her sitting on the floor, smoothing a doll's hair and talking to it in incoherent babble.

"Clearly, she needs an education," Juliette said haughtily. "Lauriana?" She approached the girl whom she hadn't seen in over a year. The girl was just as unresponsive as she had been last year. "Honestly, Roger!" she chided him. "How would you like to live in France?" she asked the girl. "You're going to live with me now."

"Take her," Roger said dismissively and left the room. It would be one less thing to bother himself with.

Juliette had always hated the Mafloys, even more than she detested Lucretia. But now, she had Lucretia's child. She would raise her the way she wanted to. If seeking revenge on the Malfoys meant sacrificing Lucretia's daughter, so be it. The Marwoods were superior and would win in the end. She took the girl to her own mansion in Côte d'Azur, France.

Now that they were in France, Juliette put on her fake French accent. "Oh what fun we shall have, dear _ Laurana_! I can teach you many things…"

Not knowing any better, Lauriana matched her aunt's mischievous smiled.

"Très bon," she commended the girl.

"Huh?" asked Lauriana. She didn't understand French.

Juliette shook her head, her hands on her hips. Tutting, she said, "Je suis ta tante, Juliette." She pointed to herself. "Tante Juliette."

"Tante Juliette," Lauriana said hesitantly.

"Bon." Juliette took her hand, leading her to her new room. "J'ai beaucoup pour tu enseigner…"

* * *

A/N: French translations: Well done/I am your aunt, Juliette./Aunt Juliette/Good./I have much to teach you.

The story continues in _The Death Eater Trilogy_ which you can find at my website in my author's bio. Thank you for reading and I hope you'll enjoy the trilogy which inspired this prequel.


End file.
